No Longer Alone
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 18: CONTAINS VERY STRONG LANGUAGE, SOME SEXUAL SCENES AND VIOLENCE. Chica has been alone for a very long time in an Abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor. Only her painful nightmares and visions of her past keep her company...she can no longer bare it, until one day...a night guard starts his shift...and what's with this Golden Bear?
1. Chapter 1

**No Longer Alone**

**A FEW NOTES BEFORE YOU READ THIS:**

**1: Timeline is irreverent. I'm using the updated models from FNAF 2 e.g Blue Bonnie, Slim Chica. I never liked the idea that FNAF 2 was a prequel, though it is a great game.**

**2: Some characters may be OOP or OTT. It is my fanfic and I control the characters actions.**

**3: This is NOT a sequel to Interview of a Night Guard, nor does it have any connections...this is a whole brand new story.**

**4: I do NOT own the characters, they belong to Scott Cawthon.**

**5: I'm sorry if this title has been used else where, it suits the story.**

Chica fell hard to the floor, she whimpered as she covered her eye with her hand, she could feel it was cracked. She started to sob, tears rolling down her plastic rosy cheek. She looked up, seeing Freddy shaking his hand, obviously the hand he used to punch her. She smiled a wicked smile, showing his white teeth in a gritted grin. Bonnie and Foxy stood behind him, all with evil smiles, a look of satisfaction at Chica's pain. She tried crawling away but the three mascots just took steps closer, until she was cowardly into a corner.

**CHICA: **F-Freddy...p-please...why are you doing this?

**FREDDY: **We're just having a bit of fun, Chica. That's all. We just want to see you suffer!

**CHICA: **But...but why?

**BONNIE: **We don't like you, we've never liked you.

**CHICA: **B-But I've done n-nothing to you, I've done nothing but love and respect you and slaved over you. I cook you food...I clean...

**FOXY: **Aye lass, but ye food is nothin' but garbage.

**BONNIE: **We hate it! Your cooking is terrible. Your an awful cook!

**CHICA: **No...that's not true...

**FREDDY: **The children hate your food! You poison the children with your filthy pizza's and cupcakes. They hate it...and they hate you!

**CHICA: **No...

**FREDDY: **It's true, they can't stand you and neither can we!

**CHICA: **(_Flooding with tears, shaking her head_) No...no...

**BONNIE: **Aw look you two...she's crying, boo-hoo-hooooo, woe is me...(_Impersonating Chica_) I'm Chica, I'm suppose it to be chicken but people see me as a duck and I'm an ugly duckling...I can't sing to save my life!

**CHICA: **Shut up! I can sing!

**FREDDY: **No, you can't!

**CHICA: **I CAN!

**FOXY: **No, ye can't! A dead mermaid sounds better.

**CHICA: **I CAN SING! THE KIDS LOVE ME! AND I COOK GOOD FUCKING FOOD!

**FREDDY: **Did you hear that lads? She said a curse word. We don't tolerate swearing here at Freddy's Fazbear pizza emporium.

**BONNIE: **We must punish her! Punch her again, Freddy! Teach her lesson!

**FREDDY: **With pleasure!

**CHICA: **No, please Freddy...I'll...I'll improve...I'll-

Freddy slaps Chica across the face with strong force, this impact cracking her yellow plastic cheek, she whimpers again, holding her cheek. Freddy grabs her by the neck and picks her up using no effort, she struggles, kicking her legs and trying to slap Freddy but he doesn't move an inch, he gets angrier as she keeps persisting on hitting him and thus tightening his grip on her neck, no air could get in our out as she struggles to breathe.

**BONNIE: **Let's dismantle her! Let's make her suffer more!

**FREDDY: **A wonderful idea, Bonnie...a wonderful idea.

Freddy swings Chica and slams her on a table, Chica whimpered and sobbed in pain. Her struggling becoming weak.

**FREDDY: **Hold her down, Bonnie...grab both of her hands. Foxy grab her legs. Don't let go, you two!

Chica tried to scream but no sound could exit from her mouth, a small squeak was not enough to shout out her discomfort. Bonnie grabbed Chica'a hands tightly, while Foxy pinned down her legs. Freddy then let go of Chica's neck, he breathed in as much air as she could and coughed. She inhaled air more than enough to beg towards Freddy.

**CHICA: **(_Crying even more_) Freddy, please, don't do this...I'm sorry...I'm really s-sorry...I'll do better...p-please don't...d-dismantle me, please! I thought you were my friends...

**FOXY: **Ye be wrong, lass!

**FREDDY: **You don't listen, do ya? You just don't get it! We've never liked you, NEVER! We've hated you since day one...your ugly body, your ugly face...your stupid little bib!

Freddy then rips off her "Let's Party" bib, exposing her smooth, sticking-out yellow breast plate. Chica cried out more, weakening from Bonnie and Foxy's strong grasp. Freddy then goes and pulls Chica's beak off, this didn't hurt as much as she used to do it for scaring night guards but this time felt wrong and...unnatural.

**BONNIE: **Look at her! Doesn't she look silly without her beak, it's not scary at all. It's pathetic, she looks like the worst pumpkin I've ever seen! What a joke!

**CHICA: **(_Weak, still sobbing_) Please stop this...

**FREDDY: **No more talking, you whore!

Freddy drops the beak on the floor and stamps on it, a few strong forceful stamps and it was smashed into little pieces, just small bits of orange plastic. Freddy then stuffs the bib into Chica's mouth, she tries spitting it out but Freddy grips her neck again and she chokes, opening her black mouth now making it easier to stuff the bib in her. Tears kept flooding her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Freddy then signed in delight and grabbed her right hand, while Bonnie held on tight to her left.

**FREDDY: **Let's party, Chica!

Chica tried to scream "NO" but couldn't and like ripping paper, Freddy yanked and ripped Chica's hand with ease. Pain shot through from the hand to Chica's brain, she muffled a scream through the bib, loud enough for Bonnie and Foxy to laugh in unions of her pain. Oiled splashed out of her ripped handless arm. The pain now unbearable, getting weaker now...she sobbed, less struggling now...as it seemed like she was giving up.

**FREDDY: **Pull the other hand, Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled and nodded and without any hesitation, began pulling on Chica's hand. Bonnie wasn't as strong as Freddy, so this action made the pain more unbearable and slow. Plastic was cracking, metal being bent and twisted, wires snapping...and couple of strange yanks and the left hand was ripped. Chica closed her eyes, seemingly to numb the pain but didn't work and instead pushed out tears from her flooding eyes. Pain surrounded her.

**FOXY: **Arrr, I wanna have me some fun with her booty before we dismantle her!

**FREDDY: **No, Foxy, she might enjoy it, the stupid whore. We don't want her having fun now, do we?

Foxy gritted his teeth, smiled and laughed and was gently rubbing his hook over her chest. Smoothly at first, as Chica felt his cold hook...she moaned and stared Foxy in the eyes, he had no emotion in his eyes or remorse. He pushed his metal hook into her chest and cracked the plastic, ripping chunks off her, layer of plastic breaking into piece's and scrapping her metal endo-skeleton, he felt every piece being ripped, the cold metal hook inside her, oil was exposing it's self, flooding out of Chica's body. She gagged and winced in pain but only muffled sounds could be heard.

**BONNIE: **Legs next?

**FREDDY: **No! Her pain may delight me but I think it's about time we took her offline. The sooner she's dead, the better!

Foxy was pulling out wires and also chomping on her body, Freddy snapped her arms and nodded towards Bonnie to complete the final action. Chica was still alive, the bib in her mouth now soaking up oil, making her choke more. Her eyes flickering, feeling weak and sight fading slowly...it was hard to keep her eyes open. Pain felt normal...less of it now, her body dying... Freddy pulled out the bib from Chica's mouth, oil spilled like a running tap.

**FREDDY: **I want to hear her scream when her head is being pulled off. I want to hear some...satisfaction.

Bonnie grabbed both sides of Chica's head and began to pull. Pain arrived back within Chica's body but mostly coming from the neck, her eyes widen and a scream of discomfort. Freddy had a wide grin. Plastic snapped, cracked...wires ripped, fizzing sounds and mini sparks appeared from Chica's neck. Bonnie twisted her head,left and right, snapping more connections, loosening slightly from the neck and then...another pull from Bonnie. Chica screamed as loud as she could, her last scream...high pitched at first but then started to die down and her voice box then began to go into a deep low voice...final quick yank...eyes lifeless. Her sight quick into darkness.

**CHICA: **NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chica panted and breathed heavily, she cowarded into a corner,up against the wall. She stared blankly for a few minutes and thus only realizing where she was...she was in her room...all alone...it was nothing but a nightmare, but even so, a nightmare that felt so real...full of hurt and pain.

She grabbed her pillow and sobbed into it, tears soaking into the pillow. There was no one else here but her...she was all alone...and there was no one in her room...nor in the building else where. She had been alone for a long time...


	2. Chapter 2

**No Longer Alone**

**WARNING: Contains swearing in this chapter.**

After experiencing another nightmare, Chica eventually went back to sleep. Her dreams seemed to have got worse the more and longer she was on her own. After almost four hours she began to wake up. She got up and rubbed her eyes, she'd sometimes hear noises but there was no one else about and just figured that they were noises in her head that she wanted to hear. She shrugged this off in a manner of minutes but it would've been nice to be greeted by someone…or anyone for that matter.

Her room was full of colour, loads of posters of her and the gang on them, loads of pictures she'd have pinned up from children's parties in the past that contained the birthday boy or girl along with Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and herself huddled together. Unused party hats on her table and packs of unused balloons packed neatly in a box. Confetti everywhere but in a controlled state. She also had a TV that she took from the security office and made it her own, she didn't get many channels but it was better than nothing…a few DVD's but not much, a lot of cooking books…but each object gave a flare of colour, which she loved but couldn't say the same for the other rooms.

Chica sat on the edge of her bed and turn to look at a picture on her bedside desk, a picture of the her and the other three, making peace signs and smiling at the camera, another picture where they were huddled together, like a family…those were the times they had fun…everything was right but more to the point, it was perfect. She gently lifted the picture and just stared at it. Those were great times. It then made her think of the nightmares she had and was always the same…the way Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy would harm her, punch her…break her heart and it always ended with her being dismantled….though sometimes the worst ones was when Foxy would take advantage of her, touching her body in ways that weren't natural and then forcing himself inside her…in graphic detail. She never understood why she couldn't wake up from that moment…or why it was always her head being ripped off when she did…then again, she never understood why she'd have nightmares about her old friends doing that stuff to her…they were a family and would never harm Chica, but her mind seems to make these images to torture her and remind her that she is alone…and maybe her friends went away because of her…maybe that's why her subconsioness is making all this stuff up. Was it her fault the others were taken away? She realized that she wouldn't get an answer. She formed a little tear in her eyes and shook her head slightly.

**CHICA:** Is…is it because of me…you guys went? It…was… it was my f-fault…

She asked this knowing she wouldn't get an answer. She sniffed and wiped the tears from eyes and put the picture down. She sighed and went to a drawer and pulled out a towel and headed to the shower.

The shower just about produced hot water, everyday she saw this as a bonus as she knew that one day the hot water would be cut off but always took advantage of this. After, she would quickly dry off her body and put her pink panties on and then grab one of two bibs, that she had loads of…she'd always pick the "Let's Party" bib as it seemed to give her a little hope and seemed more positive…the "Let's Eat" bib seem to make her unnerved and she felt that it scared the children…then again, she was a chunky chicken until they redesigned her and boosted her confidence…still the same old Chica but kids weren't so casual around her anymore, even she'd admit she look to scary…with those black circle eyes and a beak jaw that looked dislocated. After getting changed, she headed towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was a major mess, cookery pots piling most sinks, food was moulding, crockery was everywhere, the floor looked flooded but probably due to the leaky ceiling when it rained. Chica had her little corner though and was nice an tidy, the sink she used was spotless, as was her work bench, cooking area, ovens and the fridgefreezer…most of the food though was just cans and maybe a few other bits that could be store in frozen tempetures until there sell-by date but it was good food nonetheless and Chica was an amazing cook…though, she knew no one else would eat them, she'd bake anyway…a few pizza's and cupcakes…she just felt that she needed something to do, something that she loved doing and something that made her…useful, even if no one would appreciate it but this was her routine: Wake up from nightmares, sleep as much as she could, wake up, shower, change, prep the kitchen, cook, eat, look around the rooms, clean a few, check the security camera's (Which she found pointless to have on but didn't know how to turn them off) watch TV if signal was, sleep, Wake up from nightmares, sleep as much as she could, wake up, shower, change, prep the kitchen, cook, eat, look around the rooms, clean a few, check the security camera's, watch TV if signal was, sleep, wake up from nightmares…that was her daily routine, only the odd few bits like change a light bulb but otherwise it was a boring lifestyle…she just wanted things to go back to normal like they were supposed to…a building full off children, with happiness and joy….her friends laughing and singing…but no.

Chica preheated the oven, while she was making some dough for pizza. She remembered when Foxy would watch her from the door and sniff her cooking, he always complimented her.

"_Arr lassie, those be the fines' pizza's around" he'd say and she'd blushed and one night Foxy came over to her and held her waist gently and she'd arch her head back, resting on his shoulder and he's sway her, like a little dance… _the memory faded and she shredded a tear, she never really got to tell Foxy how she felt…Foxy was just a friend and they had their "couple joke" banter…but to Chica it was never a joke, it was real…she loved him…and now he's gone…and he'll never know…nor will she if he loved her back.

**CHICA:** Oh Foxy…I'm sorry I didn't say I loved you…I'm sorry for…w-what happened…it was my fault…my f-fault…and…they took you away…because of me…

**FLASHBACK**

_Foxy was playing with the kids, in his pirate theme making them join his crew for the party sake. Freddy was playing with the birthday boy and some of his friends and some children sat at the stage watch Bonnie play on his guitar. Everyone was having a wonderful time. _

_Chica was in the kitchen, preparing all the food and the birthday cake, she was exhausted but it didn't stop her as everything was going like clockwork. The last of the candles was done and the cake was ready…Chica was proud of her work and it seemed a shame for people having to cut through it but at the end of the day, it was always about the taste and every child in town new that she was the best at making them. The cake wasn't heavy but it did wobble a bit…but Chica had it all under control. She head out into the main party hall._

"_Tell us about how you had to fight, Captain Croc, Foxy" wailed a little boy._

"_That be CAP'N Foxy, to ye, land lubber" snarled Foxy but in a playful tone, he loved how the kids reacted to him…they laughed and giggled and Foxy started his story…Chica was just coming through the crowd. The kids wowed and "ooohhhh" at Foxy's story and he was coming up to the end._

"_And so, me sea hearties, I took a few bites out of him, like this" Foxy leaned forward and opened his jaw, snapping at them, the children taken aback at this action but still laughing with joy…a boy stood up to move…_

"_The Birthday cake is her-…" Chica lost her balance, the cake leaning forward, she pulled back but stood on a girls foot, her scream and arms flying that pushed Chica, tipping the huge plate and the cake went flying into the boy standing up, splatting him and pushed him forward to Foxy who then caught the boy's head in his jaw and crushed the boys skull, Foxy's metal teeth pushing with ease through the boy's flesh, blood poured like a burst water balloon, the boys screaming was unbearable. Foxy tried to stop but couldn't, he pulled himself up but bringing the boy with him, snapping sounds were heard and the scream nothing but gurgles from the throat. The screaming stopped only to be replaced from the other children and parents; Chica looked up at the damage and gasped. Freddy and Bonnie came to the aid. Freddy pulled the child away from Foxy's jaw, whos teeth had ripped skin on the them…the boy was still alive._

"_CALL 911" Shouted Freddy._

_Bonnie rushed to do so._

"_The Fox!" shouted a parent! "The Fox tried to kill him!"_

"_Yes" said another. "I saw it! He went crazy!"_

_Foxy just stood in silent and went pale; he shook his head and looked at his hands now covered in blood. "N-No…No…I…" he stuttered._

"_HE TRIED TO KILL A CHILD" Shouted yet another parent, gathering around Foxy._

_Chica got up and tried to get to the front. "No! No, he didn't do anything! It was my fault…MY FAULT!" Shouted Chica but the parents weren't listening as they directed their anger towards Foxy. Chica got a glimpse of Foxy's face, a face of disappointment and sadness…and shame. "FOXY! I'M SORRY, EVERYONE, IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!" Not even Foxy could see Chica's cry, the parents now chucking things at him, Freddy tried his best to calm the situation but it was no use. The boy who got bitten was with his parents, flowing blood onto them, they whimpered at his almost lifeless body…Foxy tilted his head down and his ears drooped and coward into his cove. Parents kept chucking things towards him._

"_FOXY, I'M SORRY!" Shouted Chica, a tear rolling down her cheek._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Chica had been crying during her memory of that day…the day in 1987. Her tears soaked into the dough, she gritted her teeth and punched the dough as hard as she could.

**CHICA:** IT'S MY FAULT! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! (_Calming down_)…oh Foxy, I'm so…sorry…this happened…I tried to…(_Sobs more_) help…but no one listened.

**FOXY:** You be right there, lass!

Chica turned around and saw Foxy, leaning in the door way, his arms folded and a face of anger looking towards Chica. Chica gasp…Foxy, was just standing there, had he come back? Was this…real?

**CHICA: **F-oxy…?

**FOXY:** Aye, Lass, tis same…tis same ol' Foxy, you sent off and walked the plank.

**CHICA:** Wha-…what…?

**FOXY:** Ye fucked me, Chica…you fucked me real good!

**CHICA:** I…I k-know…I tried telling people…it-it wasn't your fault…!"

**FOXY:** Like hell you did!

**CHICA:** F-Foxy, please, I tried…but no one would listen to me!

Foxy then started walking towards Chica, his hook raising to neck level. Chica tried to coward back but was trapped between the cooking table and Foxy.

**FOXY:** Yar planned this, didn't ye?

**CHICA:** W-What? N-no…

**FOXY:** Jealous because the kids loved me!

**CHICA:** Why are you saying this? I-I was never jealous…

**FOXY:** Then why bring out the cake during my performance? TO SABOTAGE ME!

**CHICA:** I…I just…

**FOXY: **Wanted me gone! Ye couldn't stand me anymore, so ye pull that stunt and left for me to drown from the hatred of the wee boy's parents and guest!

**CHICA:** NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! I…I…I-I LOVE YOU, FOXY!

Foxy was right up against Chica's face, his hatred from his eyes was piercing through Chica's, her heart was beating faster and her breathing getting heavier. Foxy's hook, teasing over Chica's plastic yellow face very softy.

**FOXY:** Arrr, isn't that sweet. Tis beautiful. Love…I never loved you, Chica…but since you fucked me over…I'll do the same TO YE!

Foxy then shoved his hook into Chica's chest, she screamed as she felt his metal hook inside her, playing at her endo-skeleton and ripping the wires inside her…oil flooding out and splattered all over the floor and Foxy. He snarled with laughter, enjoying Chica's moan of pain and with one force yank, pulled out her metal spine.

Chica fell on the floor hard, screaming, holding onto her chest…she panted heavily and looked around…Foxy wasn't anywhere to be seen, she gasped and looked at her chest…it was fine, no damage. It took a while for Chica to notice that this was all in her head…her thoughts made Foxy to be angry with her…it was all in her head…all in her head…but then, that's how she thought Foxy might react with her…again, she kept repeating it in her head…it's not real, it's not real, it's not real…she burst out crying again and laid on the floor before curling up and crying to herself. No one could hear her cries…no one could comfort her…no one could understand the pain she was…being alone was beginning to get the best of her. We just wanted the pains to go away….there was only one thing to do…


	3. Chapter 3

**No Longer Alone**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: The content of this chapter may not be every one's cup of tea; suicide is never a funny thing and really should be taken seriously. I, for one, have had a suicide in my family and obviously it was devastating and don't give me this "sin" crap. So, anyone who is uncomfortable about this subject, please don't read on…but if I've offended anyone, I am sorry. In hindsight, I should've mentioned this at the beginning of the story. If anyone knows how I write or read my other stories…you know that I can be graphic and any subject matter is no issue to me as I'm quite open. You have been warned.**

**Also this chapter will contain strong language.**

This wasn't the first time that Chica thought about suicide nor was it the first time she experienced someone doing it. The first was back in 1987, after the incident involving Foxy: "The Bite".

**FLASHBACK**

Foxy was condemned to be dismantled and taken away, though this took a while for a decision to be made by the employers but Foxy saved them the trouble and took his life in his own hands…Foxy stayed in his cove for weeks, waiting for the decision…he couldn't wait any longer, feeling like he was on death row and all he thought about was the boy he bit and found out days after that the boy had died. Chica went to see him every day and tried to cheer him up but he never spoke to her or the others, no matter how hard Chica said to the others it was her fault, it didn't matter…they were convinced Foxy was faulty. Chica did everything she could to convince the employers and parents but no. Chica again went to see Foxy, but he wasn't in his cove this time…though a little concerned but smiling that Foxy came out of his little hole, she went to look for him…he wasn't in the main room or stage, he wasn't in the kitchen but then again he never had any reason to, he wasn't in the staff room: only Bonnie and Freddy where in there, Bonnie was playing his guitar, just strumming a few notes and practicing his new song, while Freddy was reading a newspaper, another article about Foxy, he grumbled at the sight of it.

"Have you seen, Foxy? He's not in his cove…" asked Chica softy.

Freddy's ears perked up. "He's not in his cove?"

"No…" said Chica

"That's good, isn't it?" said Bonnie, pausing his playing. "Can't be good for him stuck in that cove all day and all week"

"I'm worried about him…" said Chica.

"And why is that, Chica?" asked Freddy, almost sounding like he was being sarcastic.

"Because…well, because he's depressed. Can't you see that?" frowned Chica.

"Yes…" sighed Freddy. "But what he did was…unforgivable…" Freddy said, as he turned another page.

"How can you say that? He didn't do anything wrong! I…I caused it…" said Chica, almost crying.

"What does it matter now, Chica?" moaned Bonnie "What's done is done! It doesn't matter who's fault it is…we're probably gonna get shut down thanks to that incident…and then there's this crap about us, smelling like rotten, dead flesh and blood dripping out of our joints…I mean, who the hell made that up? The parents that's who! Parents who are paranoid, if it wasn't for what happened to that poor boy, we wouldn't be in this position and neither would there be rumours about us being "possessed" by children's souls. Disgusting!"

"That's the media for you, Bonnie" said Freddy, sadly. "Always making up lies to spice up the story"

"I don't believe you two" said Chica, angrily. "He's our friend! We look out for each other!"

"The best thing to do is just let him be!" said Freddy sternly. "We've tried being supportive and he knows we're here to support him. Until he's ready, he will speak up! For now, just leave him be!"

"Yeah, he'll be alright…just give him some space" said Bonnie, trying to smile.

Chica stamps her foot. "For God sake, he's had all the space he could want! I'm worried he'll do something stupid!" Freddy and Bonnie just stare at Chica and then back at each other. "He's our friend and I'm gonna look for him…" and with that Chica slams the door, making Freddy and Bonnie jump and signing afterwards.

Chica check every room and still there was no sign of Foxy. Chica had a thought that he could've wondered outside, which would been a bad idea as the rules state that no animatronics should ever leave the building. Chica quickly looked out the window but it was too dark to see, even with the street lamp beaming it's horrible yellow dull light, it didn't really aluminate much outside but she couldn't see any movement…she turned around and noticed a door opened, one she hadn't checked yet…the maintenance room. She would turn down the idea of going into this room, as no one is supposed to go down there, at least not the animatronics anyway…but it's the only place Chica hasn't looked yet and the fact that the door should be locked and isn't…she then noticed the lock was picked, the only guy with the key is the repair man and he is only here till late afternoons…could Foxy have done this? Maybe with his hook hand? Chica took a deep breath and went into the room.

It was dark, not surprising considering no one should be in here but then she heard a sound, a sound of crying…and not a child's cry but crying from an adult, almost a gruff cry. Chica recognised the sounds and straight away knew it was Foxy…wait, Foxy was crying? Chica put her hand on the wall, quickly trying to find the light switch; she felt either side and eventually found what felt like a switch…she switched it on. Letting her eyes adjust she noticed Foxy in the corner and kneeling down on the floor…his hook hovering over a plug socket. Chica panicked.

"Foxy!" she shouted. Foxy ignored his name and it was the second time Chica called out his name that he turned and looked towards her, his one good eye pouring out tears.

"Foxy…what are you doing? What are you doing down here?" asked Chica, a worried look over her face.

"I can't stand it anymore…" Foxy sniffed, his thick pirate accent was just….gone and sounded like a normal person, like his voice box had changed sound "I just…I just can't take it anymore…this…this guilt!"

"Oh Foxy…" said Chica, near tears herself.

"I…I-I can't do this anymore…I can't go on living like this…t-that poor boy…w-what I did t-to him…the blood…oh my God, so much blood…" he whimpered, he closed his good eye and pushed out more tears.

"Foxy…it wasn't your fault!" cried Chica. "I'm responsible for all this. I…I understand…I really do…"

"Fuck you!" snapped Foxy. Chica was taken aback from this. "You don't understand! YOU DIDN'T KILL ANYONE! YOU DIDN'T BITE HIS HEAD OFF! YOU DIDN'T CLAMP YOUR JAWS ONTO HIM! I DID! I FUCKING DID! …I couldn't…stop, I'm…programmed to do that act…I c-couldn't stop…I…couldn't…stop…" said Foxy, as he broke down. "You'll never understand…"

"But I do, Foxy, I do!" Cried Chica again, now tears rolling from her eyes. "I did this…I made that boy fall into you…into your act…"

"BUT YOU DIDN'T FUCKING KILL HIM!" Shouted Foxy. punching the wall with great force and causing a dent. Chica stood her ground and took a few steps forward and Foxy noticed this. "Stay there, Chica…I don't want you getting hurt…"

Chica couldn't stop crying but did what Foxy said. The situation was becoming unpredictable. She quickly wondered how Freddy and Bonnie couldn't hear this racket. "Foxy…please, let's get out of this room…w-we can have a chat in my kitchen….please, Foxy…"

"No…" said Foxy sternly. "No more pain…no more guilt"

Foxy raised his hook hand, Chica gasp…and with great force, Foxy smashed the plug socket.

"NOOOOOOOOO" screamed Chica.

The room flashed…the lights flickered violently…an electric current sparkled through Foxy's body, his body twitched and he screamed a painful cry, his voice box running slowly down and sounding low, his eye patched melted, his clothes singed and caught fire, his good eye now, slowly melting, his plastic coating started to burn and turn black, hot plastic dripping off his, his clothes was now nothing but ash, his nose and mouth, dripping with molten hot plastic, his endo-skeleton could now be seen…he still twitch violently and the metal glowing red…smoke appeared from all his joints, oil spilled and caught fire, surrounding Foxy in small flames and within second the whole of his figure was surrounded…wires sparked and fizzed, popped and banged. Chica cried towards Foxy, her tears flooding her eyes…Foxy turned his head and looked at Chica…though he had no eyes to see back but knew Chica was there… "F-F-F-F-Fr-Fre…Free…" was his final words and then an explosion, throwing Chica off her feet and smashing into the wall…Foxy was nothing but pieces of metal and still burning plastic. Soon, the door slammed open and Freddy and Bonnie rushed in.

"The hell is going on?" demanded Freddy but was stopped in his tracks by the flames, luckily not to fireceful for the room to catch fire just yet but still a panic over his expression. Chica lifted her head up and saw Foxy was no more.

"FOXXYYYYYY!" screamed Chica, her crying getting in the way and closed her eyes to push more tears out.

"Oh God, Foxy…" said Bonnie.

"Bonnie, grab the extinguisher and put the fire out, I'll get Chica out of here" said Freddy.

Bonnie nodded. Freddy grabbed Chica but her surprising strong weight and determined strength took him aback. Chica tried to get out of his grasp, struggling to get out, Freddy used his strength to lift Chica and carried her out the room.

"NOOOO! FOXY!" She screamed again. "FOOOXY! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I NEED YOU! PLEASE GOD NOOO! NOOO! FOXY!"

Chica snapped out of her awful, painful memory…

she cried even more. Chica knew what had to be done, the painful memory of what happened haunting her and the horrible nightmares, like Foxy she couldn't take it anymore…it was just a matter of time…and there was no one else she could confined to…talk to…release her feeling to…she agreed to herself that she'd take her own life.

Chica had an idea of frying up her own insides…this would be done by simply drinking water. She was already waterproof but drinking some liquids and soaking her insides would do the trick…but she needed to cut some wiring first…she went to her kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife, she whimpered and took a deep breath but then the painful memory of Foxy brought back her determination to end it…she stabbed herself in the chest, cracking the plastic outer layer…within several stabs, she managed to access her insides…a bit of endo-skeleton could be seen and a bunch of wires…she cut them and felt and numbing pain across her body, the wires fizzed and sparkled, still active. All she had to do was drink water and it'd splash over the cut wires…or she could've just poured water all over her wound, but drinking it felt like a poisoning way of going, like in the tragedy stories. Her eyes like a fountain and poured more tears…no long until the pain goes away…not long till everything goes away…

She wobbled over to the sink and grabbed a huge jug and filled it up to the top. She looked at it and was now very hesitant. Bonnie then stood next to her, watching her with a massive grin over his face.

**BONNIE:** Do it, Chica! (_Chica cried but didn't turn to look at Bonnie…it was all in her head_) Kill yourself! It's the only way!

Chica pulled off her beak, her mouth wide enough to down the jugg.

**BONNIE:** You don't deserve to live! It's your entire fault! Do it! End it! You caused all of this!

Chica raised the full jug of water to her mouth…she was shaking!

**BONNIE: **Well? What are you waiting for, you stupid ugly whore! DO IT! YOU CAUSED ALL THIS! YOU ARE THE REASON WHY EVERYONE'S DEAD!

Chica closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, crying…anger now.

**BONNIE:** KILL YOURSELF NOW!

**CHICA:** SHUT UP!

Chica swung the jug towards Bonnie and chucked the jug against the wall, smashing into little bits and water splashing everywhere. She opened her eyes and Bonnie was no-where to be seen…she knew it was in her head…but it felt so real again. Chica legs gave way and she flopped on the floor, kneeling down on her hands and knees.

**CHICA:** I just…want the pain to go away…

She cried to herself. It was a good few minutes of crying and letting it all out…but she couldn't kill herself…maybe, at least not this time…

Over the crying, she heard a little buzzing sound, she looked at her chest but the sparks had already died down and it wasn't coming from her…

Bzzzzz

There it was again, it only lasted for a few seconds.

Bzzzz

Chica looked up and noticed the camera moving side to side…she looked puzzled and just stared at it and then gasped at this strange action…the camera's never move…unless, someone was operating them from the security office.


	4. Chapter 4

**No Longer Alone**

**NOTES: The diagram of the rooms are NOT the same as the game. The Phone Guy's speech is not from FNAF 1 and 2, it is mine.**

This was all new to Mike, not the fact he was starting a new job, he's had loads of jobs in the past although most he didn't stay on for reasons of his own and wouldn't last more than a month keeping a job...the only thing that was new to him was starting night work, he had never done a night shift before...mainly because he didn't like the idea of being awake at ridicules hours but he figured it couldn't be that hard...afteral, there were times when he'd stay up late in a drunken mess, he knew that wasn't in the same category but...how hard could it be?. He had no choice in the matter when it came to this job: The job being a Night Guard at an abandon Freddy Fazbear's that he saw in a local newspaper...as it was the only job going, unless he wanted to be a nurse but didn't have the qualifications. He called the number provided and when he mentioned he was interested in the job, the other guy on the line didn't hesitate to give him the job...Mike felt a little uneasy about this...it was like the other guy was desperate to hire, it then occurred to Mike that he must've been the first person to call...or maybe nobody wanted the job. Normally Mike would phone up and wouldn't hear from anybody in weeks and even when he did get a call back, he'd have to go through an interview first. Mike was in no position to negotiate this quick acceptance...a job's a job. Though he didn't know what to expect until he arrived on his first day...something about that a guy would leave a message on the answering machine. This was a little weird, Mike normally liked to meet the person he was working for. Then again, most places are different.

Mike knew the pay would be rubbish but anything would do for now and it was only for five nights and if candidate succeeds an additional double pay would be rewarded for the extra two nights...Mike thought this was strange and a little odd to work at this place for 5 maybe 7 nights...but he never asked questions and he guessed that he'd get the answers when he arrives.

**11.45pm**

The town was pretty much dead, not a soul could be seen. Only the lights from the lamp posts illuminated the town, in its dull light orange spotlights...it made the town more creepy... it was strange seeing the town like this on a Sunday evening, normally Mike goes out on Fridays and sometimes Saturdays and it's packed, raving with drunk, happy people...a partying night life...odd that it was the same town.

Mike was in his car and eventually pulled up to Fazbears, he looked up to the sign which was missing a few letters and what looked like neon lights were broken or smashed. He sighed and drove round the back to the car park. No lights on anywhere outside but the car park was massive and of course empty so it was easy to maneuver and park on "employers Only" park space. He turned the engine off and sighed again...he turned his inside light on to quickly prep himself...he wasn't sure what to wear, so he put on a grey T-Shirt, black trousers, black steel-toe cap boots and a black tie...Mike then realized that it probably didn't matter what he wore as there would be no one there to acknowledge his appearance, he chuckled to himself thinking that he could've come here wearing a clown suit or even turn up naked. He chuckled even more before exiting the car and walking to the door. On the phone the guy mentioned that the keys would be under the bins. Again, everything about this was getting weirder, it was a strange set-up...also it wasn't very good security if they just left the keys out here...then again he shouldn't be at all surprised, everything about this place and it's set up was weird...he heard rumours that dead bodies of Children were found in there and that the animaltronics were dripping blood and dried mucus coming out of the joints...it didn't really sound all that daft, afteral Mike remembered watching the News on TV about a boy getting his head bitten off from a faulty animaltronic and died a few days after.

Anyway, Mike found the keys, well, what seemed like a million of keys on one large metal ring and wasn't sure which one to use nor which one to start off with...so he went through all of them. Each key being useless as the next.

**MIKE: **Christ sake...

A few more keys...no avail.

**MIKE: **Oh, come on...

Three more keys later.

**MIKE: **This is getting stupid!

Only one key left he hadn't tried.

**MIKE: **If this doesn't work...I'm off!

He puts the key in, it slots in nicely, he turns it and then hears a click, a wonderful sound to his ears, he'd found the right key. He sighed happily in relief.

**MIKE: **Oh, Thank God for that! Typical it was the last key.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside. He couldn't see a thing, he kept the door open slightly just to let a little bit of light in, which wasn't much but he could see the outline of the room...it seemed to be a corridor, he felt the walls, rubbing his hands up and down, until he felt a small metal box-like cube, with long wires sticking out and running up to the ceiling...yes, it was the switch and quickly switched it on...the lights flickered at first and then brighten up the room: It was a small corridor and the first thing he noticed was how messy the place was...boxes everywhere, moldy food with flies over it...damp going up the walls, tiles on the floor cracked...dust everywhere. Mike didn't really have time to look around and just searched for the security office, which he found easily...since it was the first door he looked. He opened the door and walked in.

The room seemed more nicer than the corridor, Mike figured he could check the rooms out later himself after he settled in. The chair was a swivel one, black but ripped at the top, like a cat or dog clawed it...nah, the rips were to big...maybe a...bear?

Mike shrugged at this, if a little nervy seeing the chair like this, he inspected it closer and it appeared to have some small spot-lets of what looked like was dried blood...Mike figured that was a crazy idea and that his imagination was getting the best of him, so he shrugged off. He sat down at a table that had a few items on it...an old fashion metallic fan, a answering machine along with phone, a torch...a gun?

**MIKE: **Whoa...

Mike then inspected the gun, he picked it up casually and found it was quite heavy for a small six chamber gun, like the ones the police officers use. He even asked himself if he was actually allowed to use it...and more importantly why on Earth would he need a gun here? It's a shithole, there's nothing here... he checked the gun again, the chamber was loaded.

**MIKE: **Holy shit, it's loaded, it's actually load! This is the real deal...

Mike put the gun down, he wasn't really trusting himself with this object...an object that could damage and kill anything, he gently put the gun down and then looked at the answering machine...it had one message flashing in front of him. He pressed it...within a few seconds he heard a voice...the same voice that he spoke to when inquiring about the job.

_**PHONE GUY: **__Uh...hello? Hello? Uh... hi. First off thanks for applying for this job, we really appreciate you taking up this...wonderful opportunity. I just need to...uh...read the disclaimer, it's...you know, it's to cover the company backs, it's mandatory that I read this so...*Ahem* Welcome to the Night Guard watchman for Freddy Fazbears...uh...Employers are responsible for the health and safety of their employees while they are at work. Your employees may be injured at work or they, or your former employees, may become ill as a result of their work while in your employment. So...they might try to claim compensation from you if they believe you are responsible. The Employers' Liability (Compulsory Insurance) Act 1969 ensures that you have at least a minimum level of insurance cover against any such claims._

_Employers' liability insurance will enable you to meet the cost of compensation for your employees' injuries or illness whether they are caused on or off site. However, _

_any injuries and illness relating to motor accidents that occur while your employees are working for you may be covered separately by your motor insurance. Uh...yeah, so Public liability insurance is different. It covers you for claims made against you by members of the public or other businesses, but not for claims by employees. While _

_public liability insurance is generally voluntary, employers' liability insurance is compulsory. You can be fined if you do not hold a current employers' liability insurance policy which complies with the law... right, ok, that's out of the way..._

**MIKE: **God, this is boring...

_**PHONE GUY: **__You...uh...you haven't get anything to be afraid of. It's just you...a-and the tablet, use the tablet to activate the camera's...it should be easy for you...I mean, you may see something odd but don't worry...it's a glitch or a hallucination...we've had complaints from former employers seeing a...f-floating face, a gold bear face apparently...but I wouldn't worry about it...to much...so, uh...yeah..._

**MIKE: **Oh boy...this guy is nuts...

_**PHONE GUY: **__I'll...I'll contact you tomorrow, this is just a test to see if you can pass the first night and tomorrow...if you WANT the job...I'll explain everything. And I promise...everything! Well take it easy and good luck...speak to you tomorrow. Bye._

**MIKE: **(_Sighs_) What have I gotten myself into?

He picks up the tablet, inspects it and then turns it on, it took a while to load up but eventually he had the eyes of the Pizza Emporium. It turned on onto the main pizza room, the biggest room with a stage...the screen was a little fazey but still clear enough to see everything. Mike touched the screen to another room...nothing...empty, the camera moving slowly side to side. Mike sighed again...this was going to be a long night. Mike had a thought...why on Earth did they need a Night Guard for just 5-7 days? What was going to happen after that? Surely it's pointless having ANYBODY here...even if someone did break in, what would they steal? Apart from the phone, the crap fan and tablet...there was nothing.

Mike clicked on my more rooms. Main room: Empty. Corridor: No activity. Maintenance Room: Empty. Pirates Cove: Empty...Christ, did he have to do this all night? ...Staff room: Empty. Kitchen: A yellow chicken thing holding a jug of water... Main stage: Empt-... ?

A yellow chicken thing? Mike went back and clicked on the Kitchen camera...he wasn't seeing things, there really was someone standing in there...he could see it clearly. She, it definitely was a she, was yellow, slim built, rosy cheeks...a chicken? Was it someone in costume? Mike watched this figure carefully and then gasps slightly when this yellow figure took off her beak, exposing her black mouth and clear-as-day white teeth...she seemed...cute?

**MIKE: **What is she-...? Who is she...?

She was clearly crying and holding a full jug of water, and Mike couldn't tell if it was the monitor glitching but she seemed to be shaking as well and then she had a sudden outburst as she chucked the jug across the room. Mike was taken aback...this stranger now seemed mental. The volume was down and Mike turned it up slightly...

**CHICA (V.O): **I just...want the pain to go away...

Her voice was beautiful, even though what she said was a little sad. Mike thought she sounded like an angel...but all that was on his mind was...who was she? And what was she doing here? Mike tapped on the monitor to move the camera to get a better look at her...

Then this yellow figure looked up at the camera, looking puzzled. Mike panicked and felt that she could see him and not just the camera, he quickly switched to the main stage...it was empty. Mike cleared his head...

**MIKE: **That...was not human! What are you?

Mike hesitated a little bit before looking back at the monitor. He clicked on the Kitchen...she wasn't there.

**MIKE: **Oh shit...where'd she go?

He clicked on all rooms until he clicked on Corridor and there she was, a strange smile coming from her beakless face...Mike's heart was racing but the longer she stared at the camera, the more he felt relaxed...she really did look sweet and cute...Mike just stared back, losing concentration holding the tablet and dropped it.

**MIKE: **Crap!

The tablet smashed on the floor but wasn't badly damaged, with only a small cracked line from the corner, Mike quickly picked it up, it was off. He turned it on again and it opened up on the corridor camera but...she was gone...

**MIKE: **Oh God, oh SHIT! She knows I'm here...! She's coming for me...


	5. Chapter 5

**No Longer Alone**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: First off, thank you so much for the reviews, Favs and alerts, it really means a lot.**

**I am trying to keep it at a T rating, I really hope that if you feel it is too violent or graphic you will let me know and I'll change it to M. When it comes to strong language I try to use it in the right context…or maybe because I'm British and we tend to swear a lot. Depends on the situation.**

Chica just stared at the camera for a while; it had been a long time since that camera moved, let alone work. She then pondered if it was faulty and the last current of electricity going through it would be its last. This was normally common in a place like this and she always noticed things being faulty before they broke or died. Still, this didn't stop her smiling to the fact they someone may be operating it…it then stopped but its little red light was still flashing. Chica had a thought that she'd go check the camera in the corridor, normally this camera was more active, especially if someone was operating them and it was the last one heading to the security office. She left the kitchen and walked down the corridor and straight away she looked at the camera…it wasn't moving…nor was a light on. Her smile faded quite quickly and her hope was gone, she knew too well not to keep her hopes up but it was just a little glimmer of hope that there could be someone else other than her in this run down building. She sighed, sadly.

**CHICA:** Stupid. I'm so stupid! Of course there's no one there…

Just then the camera started to move, making that buzzing sound. Chica looked up and saw that the little red light was flashing. Chica grew a smile, her mouth opened to a lovely grin.

**CHICA:** S-Someone is here!

She grew excited, still watching the camera like it was hypnotizing and then with a short burst of confidence walked straight to the security office. She walked up to the door and stopped in her tracks, her short confidence was then filled with paranoia and shyness. Legs started to shake and a weird soft cramping feeling in her stomach, like butterflies were stuck in her stomach.

**CHICA:** What…if this person doesn't…like me?

Who was this person behind this door, came another thought to Chica, what does he or she look like? Maybe helping herself in was a little rude, maybe a little frightening…at the end of the day, whoever is behind this door, must be as scared, shy or frightened as her. Of course, this was all she could remember, in the days of scaring the night guard with her friends…cause a little bit of suspense, freak the guy or girl out by looking straight at the camera's and when the time was right, burst through the door and scare the person…she had to remember that this would've been the first time seeing or even talking to someone for a very long time, days, months…even years… There was a window that could see through to the security room, it was badly in need of a clean but the dirt was mostly Chica's side. She held out her hand but hesitated…was this a good idea? What if this guy was violent? Maybe, just maybe that this guy was…nice. She wiped the window, the dirt easily coming off and though the window was a little misty, she could see a figure…not clearly but there was defiantly movement. She wiped the window again and it was as clear as day that what she saw was a young man, late 20's maybe? He seemed to be wearing grey T-Shirt, black trousers, black steel-toe cap boots and a black tie…Chica thought this suited him but the fact of someone here was a shock to the system, she coward away from the window, so not to be seen…her heart was racing fast and those butterflies her in stomach were active again. She smiled and almost giggled, yet a nervous giggle. She turned to look through the window again and this time get a good look at his face…she seemed really cute and handsome but his expression was contorted with fear, staring at this black tablet thing, all she knew was it had something to do with the camera's…this made Chica nervous now…

**CHICA:** He's scared…did…did I make him scared?

Chica moved away from the window, moving to the side her back against the wall, her breathing was getting slight heavy. She didn't know what to do…this poor guy was really frightened….frightened of her? Admittly, Chica then felt the same way about this stranger…and yet, this could be a good thing…both of them being scared and maybe both confused, within reason probably, as to why they were there. Chica took a deep breath but her heart was pounding, she took another deep breath, turned around and faced the window, looking straight at this mysterious person. A few seconds of hesitation, her closed her eyes and took yet another deep breath, she raised her hand and tapped on the window, this person didn't hear at first, instead he…paused, she tapped the window again but this time it was loud enough for this person to hear…it worked, this guy turned around but then went white as a sheet, as if he'd seen a ghost…he's mouth was wide open…frozen in fear.

Chica cleared her through, though very nervous and was shaking a little; he managed to break what seemed like an awkward silence.

**CHICA:** H…Hi…

The man moved, dropped the tablet and picked something up, it happened so quickly but there was a flash, followed by a loud BANG. The window smashed and Chica was pushed by something sharp, something painful…it made her fall hard onto the floor. Glass was spread over her…and then another sharp pain was growing from her shoulder, she screamed…whimpered at first and then saw she had a hole in her shoulder, oil was slowly leaking out of this hole, the pain grew even more around her shoulder and all over her, she put her hand over the wound, the oil leaking through her fingers and tears rolling out of her eyes.

…..

**MIKE:** Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?

Mike was shaking badly but was constenly searching for this yellow figure. She was nowhere to be found. This didn't help calm his nerves as he's mind was over thinking this strange situation.

_**MIKE:**__ What is it? Where is it? Am I going to die? Am I going mad? Is it a glitch? Are the camera's faulty? Is something wrong with this tablet? Where is it? I don't want to die, I don't want to die. Oh God, please just let it be in my head! Please, God, let me live through this! Where is it? Where did it go?_

Mike heard a sound. He stopped, like a strange pause in his body…was he hearing things? Then he heard the tap again, it sounded like it was coming from the other side…he turned around saw a weird, yellow figure…making a strange smile towards him, her mouth was black as anything, showing her little baby-teeth like grin…he gasped and his eyes were wide, his blood draining from his face and was pale as a white bed sheet. He couldn't move, his joints were stiff and muscles tensed up…this yellow chicken(?) thing was just staring at him, maybe blushing a little…but this didn't help the fact that Mike was still frightened. And then it…it spoke!

**CHICA:** H…Hi…

**MIKE: **SHIT!

Mike dropped the tablet, not caring about this equipment and quickly grabbed the gun, pointed at this yellow thing and pulled the trigger, with no hesitation or any kind of aim, the loud bang shook him up a little but the bullet smashed the window, bursting it like a block of dropped ice….he heard what sounded like a scream. Mike opened his eyes, still shaking and the gun pointing towards the now smashed window…but the yellow figure wasn't there. Was it gone? Was it dead? A nervous silence surrounded him, he then let out a odd nervous laugh, his heart racing…he picked up his torch and he slowly got up from the chair, his whole body shaking now and his legs feeling numb…but he had a gun, this calmed him down a little…any sudden movements and he'd shoot again, he slowly and causally walked towards the door…holding the gun with his left, he used his right hand to grab hold of the door knob…and very slowly pulled down the handle, the metal mechanics in the door lock squeaking…he took a deep breath, pushed the door through fear and adrenaline…but nobody was there, the corridor was empty…only a pool of oil in front of him and a trail leading up the corridor…

**MIKE:** What…the hell?

In his mind, he didn't really want to leave the security office, it seemed like his only place of safety but now that the window was smashed, he was exposed even with the door locked. Against his better judgement and his normal ah-what-the-hell attitude, he decided to follow the trail…he turned his torch on and taking each step as caution…the trail wasn't long and it led to a door. He shone the torch on the door, some letters were missing but it read: CH C 'S ROOM.

Was this somebody's room? Or better yet, was this the room to that…thing? Mike gulped; he was still shaking but double checked the chamber in his gun…5 bullets left that should be enough. His finger was ready at the trigger…he took a deep breath, helping his heart slow down a little…he stepped back and kick the door down, and quickly took a few steps in. He shone his torch around the room, zig-zaging the light quickly.

**MIKE:** COME OUT! COME OUT NOW! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!

Mike could not see anything, nor did anything move…the torch wasn't really that bright. He still kept the gun pointed, ready to shoot anything that moves. Silence. Mike gasped in some air of relief but then he heard some sounds…sobbing sounds, Mike raised his gun again, listening to these sobbing sounds…it shouldn't like a little child crying. Mike then felt the wall to find a switch, he did so very quickly and turned it on, the light brighten up the room…a very colourful room…very different to the rest of the damp ridden, wall peeling rooms… Mike first spotted the oily black trail, it was leading around the bed…he heard the sobs again, they were getting louder the nearer he got…someone or something was in the corner of the other side of the bed…was it the yellow thing? Mike slowly walked around the bed…and saw an orange leg…Mike gasped at the sight of what he saw.

It was Chica, though Mike didn't know her name yet, was cowering in the corner, she moved her legs towards her chest, now in the crouching position, holding her bullet hole wound, covered in black oil and her head sobbing her knees, Mike got nearer, pointing the gun towards her…he got her now. He had a strange, nervous smile across his face…an expression of victory. Chica looked up to him, tears flowing out of her eyes, she whimpered.

**MIKE:** I've got you now! Tried to scare me, huh? I'll teach you to scare me!

Chica didn't respond back, except a few more tears and more pathetic whimpering. Mike then looked at her puppy dog like eyes, her eerily cute beakless face, covered in tears and spots of oil…he then looks at her wound and a rush of guilt arrives inside Mike…this monster, was doing nothing back but crying…in fact a monster wouldn't just sit there being scared cry it's eyes out…Mike did a double take and knew that she was female…a female thing…his instincts on her gender was correct. Mike lowered his gun; this female thing was no threat to him.

**MIKE:** I…uh…I'm…sorry…

**CHICA:** K…Kill me…

**MIKE:** (_Gasps_) You…you can talk?

**CHICA:** Kill…me…

**MIKE:** W-what…?

**CHICA:** Kill me…please…

**MIKE:** Kill you? No, I…didn't mean to harm you…I just…you…you frightened me…

**CHICA:** Please…just kill me…

**MIKE:** No.

**CHICA:** Please…

**MIKE:** No, I won't…

**CHICA:** (_Crying_) JUST KILL ME! (_Mike stepped back_) I DON'T WANT THE PAIN ANYMORE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO FUCKING DIE!

**MIKE:** Jesus Christ…(_Puts the gun down, making sure it was away from Chica, he kneels down to her level_) Why…do you want to die? What pain? (_Looks at her wound again_) Oh, God, look I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…

**CHICA:** I can't live like this…the fear…the pain…I just want it to stop…(_Looks at Mike_) I just…wanted to…talk to someone…but I always end up getting hurt...it always end's up my fault…I don't deserve to live…

**MIKE:** Hey, now, don't say that…I'm truly sorry, I really am…it's just…well, like I said, I got scared…I've never seen a…animatronic come to life before…let alone talk, you just took me by surprised…Look, my name is Mike, what's yours?

Chica just stares in his eyes; a little trust seems to be flowing over him. She wipes away some tears.

**CHICA:** C-Chica…

**MIKE:** Chica? That's a lovely name…

**CHICA:** (_Sniffs the last of her sobs_) Is it…?

**MIKE:** Yeah, a lovely name along with a pretty face…

Chica blushed at this point and looked away from Mike but then producing a small smile, she looks back at him and see's he's smiling too. Mike again then looks at her wound on her shoulder and notices a huge ripped hole in her chest.

**MIKE:** Give me your hand, I'll help you up.

The cute yellow chicken was hesitant at first but then sticks her good hand out. Mike gently grabs her hand and then wraps his arm around her, lifting her up with ease, he then whimpered in pain but was standing, she then put both her hands around him, in a hugging position, and she produced more tears. Mike started to blush a little

**CHICA:** It's been a long time since I…talked to someone…I've been alone for so long

**MIKE:** I b-bet! Don't worry, your no longer alone…I'm here now.

Mike noticed oil going over him; he figured he'd better do something about that bullet wound. Mike still kept most of her weight on him, he then gently lowered her down on the bed and Chica sat up-right but then holding her wound again…her slim perfect body was covered in black oil…Mike accessed her condition, he rubbed his chin, Chica blushed a little when he was looking at her body but then the pain reminded her why he was looking.

**MIKE:** You know what, Chica. (_Smiling_) I can fix this. I'll patch you up in no time.


	6. Chapter 6

**No Longer Alone**

Chica looked in her mirror and was very impressed with the work Mike done on her. The cracked hole, that she caused on herself was replaced with a new front, along with a new clean breast plate and the bullet wound was patched up with a new shoulder blade…looking at her, you wouldn't have known that she was damaged before, the whole of her body was cleaned from the oil spillage and any dents that she had were long gone…she was complete brand new again…and got a new beak, it was still attachable but it was better than her last one, slightly smaller and a comfortable fit. Chica turned her backside round to see her bum and even that was brand spanking new, along with a few pointy feathers. For the first time ever, Chica felt happy not just at her figure but at long last she had someone to talk to, someone to keep her company. Chica and Mike hadn't known each other long but already she felt like there was a connection…she dismissed the idea and in a sense didn't really believe in 'Love at first sight', though she had this feeling with Foxy but…never got the chance or be brave enough to express her love for him…all that was too late and in the past but feelings for Mike?…Maybe this was to soon? Yes, it was… Still, Mike did a wonderful job of fixing her and more importantly, it slowly grew her confidence back.

There was a knock at her door and then it opened and Mike peaked his head through, smiling.

**MIKE:** You decent?

**CHICA:** Oh, yes, come in!

Mike did so and Chica noticed he was carrying a gym back over his shoulders. She was about to ask him what was in there but Mike spoke up.

**MIKE:** What do you think of your new body?

**CHICA:** I love it! You have done a wonderful job. I just can't believe it's my body. I can't thank you enough, Mikey, is there any way I can repay you?

**MIKE:** Don't worry, it's fine…

**CHICA:** No, I must do something for you, this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. I must be able to thank you somehow?

**MIKE:** Well…(_Grins_)…there is one thing…(_Starts to chuckle_)

**CHICA:** Oh, anything, Mikey, anything…

**MIKE:** I'd like to…go inside you…if you know what I mean…

Chica gasp slightly and blushed, her face full of red…did he really mean what she thought. She slightly swayed and looked down at the floor, twisting her foot and her body language becoming all shy.

**CHICA:** I…uh…I think this is all…to soon, I mean…

**MIKE:** Hey, it's okay…w-we don't have to…

**CHICA:** No, I'd…I'd love you to, you know but…I just didn't think we'd be…at this stage so early…(_Blushing even more but feeling a embarrassed_) I've…I've never…really done this with anybody…

**MIKE:** (Raises eyebrows) Really…?

**CHICA:** N-No…I…I never had a…chance to…do t-that…

**MIKE:** Chica, we don't have to, I was just…

**CHICA:** No…I want to! I really want to. I want you inside me…

**MIKE:** Great. Hey, if it helps…I'm new to this as well.

Chica was a little surprised by that remark, this sexy gentleman in front of her was gorgeous and he could probably get any girl he wanted and surely a man with his physic has had experience in that…field. Mike puts his gym bag down and walks over to Chica and holds her gently, Chica blushes even more, she didn't think she could blush any more…Chica closes her eyes, waiting for a embrace but instead felt herself being lifted off the floor, she squeaked at this action and saw that Mike was carry her to the bed. Chica felt a bit nervous, this was a little too fast for her liking but Mike did afteral fix her and if it was his 'first' they'd both lose their innocence, at the back of her mind, she thought this was really sweet but then Mike through her on the bed or more like dropping her on the bed, he then quickly grabbed both of her arms and tied then to the bed posts…wait, where did the rope come from? This happened all too fast and Chica realized that this wasn't right, she looked at Mike who had an evil grin on his face…his perfect eyes then turned black and he growled towards Chica, before laughing an evil death-like laugh. This wasn't Mike…what was going on? Chica was tied and couldn't move from the bound, no matter how hard she tried…panic started to rise.

**CHICA:** M-Mike…what a-are you doing?

**MIKE: **I just want to have a little…fun!

Mike grabbed her leg and started twisting it, as if seeing how far it could twist. Chica started to cry, she whimpered and moaned in pain, she tried to kick him in but Mike was strangely to strong.

**CHICA:** (_Crying in pain_) M-Mike, your h-hurting me…OW…w-why are you d-doing this?

**MIKE:** SHUT UP, BITCH!

Mike goes and punches Chica across the face, the impact makes her dazed for a little while. Mike laughs at her face and her pathetic ways of struggling…he stops twisting her leg and goes to his gym bag, unzipping it…he rummages through it for a while…Chica turns her head to where he was kneeling down at the bag, tears roll down her rosy cheeks…she was to weak to try and escape from the tight rope bonding her hands, she then saw Mike pull out a circular saw, he turns it on, the ferioous saw spinning…her eyes widen and she struggles some more…Mike turns his head towards Chica and grins a toothy evil smile…thus making some black liquid come out of his mouth…black liquid? It was dripping out of his mouth.

**CHICA:** (_Very scared and yet weak_) Why a-are you…doing t-this…?

**MIKE:** Oh Chica, Chica, Chica…I did say that I'd like to go inside you, didn't I? Tsk, don't you ever listen! I'd like to see your insides!

Without hesitation, Mike raised the circular saw and slammed it down onto Chica's chest, the plastic coating ripped to shreds, flying everywhere and then sparks sprayed like a fountain when hitting the metal, her endo-skeleton shaking from the vibration of the saw and pain rushing through Chica's body, she screamed, she's never felt pain like this before….the saw was half through her body, the circular saw cutting through her like butter. She tried screaming again but no sound came out, it was unbearable…wires snapped metal grinded and oil splashed everywhere. Mike laughed, he kept pushing down into Chica's chest…his skin from his face began to slowly peel off, Chica gasped at the sight…Mike's face was now just flesh and muscle, bits dropping off him…Chica's sight began to fade, her tears still pouring…Mike's face dropped the last of bit of his flesh, hanging from his jaw…his face was metallic, covered in dripping blood…his voice changed robotically, like a corrupted music player…Chica felt her waist become unattached and now it was numb below.

**CHICA:** M-M-Mi-…Miiiike…I tho-thou-thought yooooou w-were…h-helll-helpinng meee…?

**MIKE:** (_Glitching_) Y-You really aarrre a s-stupid, BITCH! Why w-would I heeeelllp you? Your p-pathetic, your weak, your nothing….your nothing but SCRAP! SCRAP! S-SCAAAA-SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

Mike again raised the circular saw and pushed it between her eyes, her beak snapped.

**CHICA:** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**MIKE:** WHOA WHOA! CHICA!?

**CHICA:** NOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE!

**MIKE:** CHICA! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!

**CHICA:** IT HURTS! OH GOD, IT HURTS!

**MIKE:** CHICA! YOU'RE DREAMING! SNAP OUT OF IT!

Chica was sits upright and opens her eyes, her tears flooded her eyes and rolled down her face, she breaths heavily, she moans in her pants, almost hyperventlelating…Mike had his arm around her, trying to comfort her, rubbing her back…she was shaking and released where she was but this didn't stop the image in her head.

**MIKE:** Chica, its ok…I'm here. It was just a bad dream…you was thrusting like mad! You had me worried.

Chica looked at Mike but her eyes were still wide, she looked at him as if she'd seen a ghost.

**CHICA:** (_Stuttering_) W-What are d-doing in m-my room?

**MIKE:** Don't you remember? I went to the maintenance room to bring back some supplies and fixed your chest and shoulder…it took a while and you just…passed out, you leaned your head on my shoulder…and when I was finished, I didn't want to wake you so I carried you to your bed, tucked you in…and I just sat in this chair, keeping an eye on you…you looked so peaceful and then I must've zonked out…only to be awoken by your screams…

**CHICA:** …I don't think we can…(_Couldn't finish her sentence_)

**MIKE:** You okay?

**CHICA:** I want you to get out of my room.

**MIKE:** What?

**CHICA:** I want you to get out?

**MIKE:** Why?

**CHICA:** Because I said so, now get out!

**MIKE:** Oh come on, Chica, tell me what's-

**CHICA:** GET OUT! (_She then chucks a pillow at him, he backs away_) GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OOOOUT!

Mike does so and walks to the door, he frowns at Chica with a confused look, and he shrugs and nods and slowly leaves the room. He opens the door but then turns around; a sad and almost disappointed look on him, as if it was his fault.

**MIKE:** Chica, I'm sorry if I did something…wrong. Look, I'll leave you alone…and I know we haven't known each other for long but I don't think it's a good idea to bottle up all your emotions…when you're ready to talk, I'll listen…you know where I'll be.

With that, Mike gently closes the door and his footsteps faded. Chica then burst into more tears; she whimpered and moaned as she buried her head into the sheets, putting herself in a crunched up ball position. She cried until her eyes sored up.

Time went by and Chica lost track of time. She felt bad about shouting at Mike, it was just a bad dream, it wasn't his fault…he was only trying to help, in fact he DID help, he fixed her up…but why the bad nightmare. Chica felt as if she had some explaining to do…why she was like this and what happened to her friends before her…it was only fair to Mike. Chica climbed off the bed and made her way to the security office…she noticed the window was boarded up and the glass was swept, the door was slightly opened and took a deep breath before opening it…but…no one was there, only left was a cracked tablet, a torch and an emptied chamber of a gun, she then looked at the clock…it was 6.23am…Mike was gone. Chica felt her world was crushing her again…would he come back? Or did she make it worse? Her mind was all over the place…the first person she'd spoken to for a long time and she probably ruined it…Chica sighed sadly and just walked back to her room…

When she got to her room, she looked at herself in the mirror…she twirled around and slowly smiled at her figure and at the wonderful job Mike did on her…

**CHICA:** Oh Mikey, I'm sorry…please, please come back… please?


	7. Chapter 7

**No Longer Alone**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry I haven't updated (Until now), I work as a Night Porter (No joke) and with Xmas coming up it's been a bit manic. Bills, bills and more bloody bills also need paying. **

**I also don't mind people suggesting their views how this will pan out (Will they, won't they), sometimes I have a plain idea how the story will pan out but then a new idea will pop in my head…some of you may have noticed this in Interview of a Night Guard. Also, my content can offend, this doesn't bother me...and it's the same old bollocks again and again, if you don't like it, don't read it! Save yourself some hassle.**

**Thank you though so much for the reviews, Favs and alerts…it's you people that make me carry on writing.**

**2****nd**** Night.**

Chica couldn't sleep, she was too busy thinking about the new night guard, Mike. She knew he was only trying to help and he did…but it was her unstable mind, her sub-conscious bringing these horrible visions to her nightmares, nightmares of pain, suffering and hurt…why did she dream of Mike torturing her? She had only met him. Yet, in the short time they got to know each other Mike did more for her than anybody else she knew in the past, he helped her, healed her…admitted to his mistake by shooting her, saying he was just scared…Chica understood this, she wasn't human. The only slight relief not sleeping was she never had to go through another nightmare…though this didn't stop her from playing back the awful nightmare about Mike…why did she think of such things?

Chica was sat at her bed and just stared at the floor, thinking in her mind and playing through the stupid outburst she did to Mike…he seemed hurt and confused by her actions but of course he would, he doesn't know what was going through her mind…she promised herself that if he came back, he would be more opened to him, maybe not all of what she was thinking or the crap she's gone through but slowly and steady tell him about her past and why she has accuring nightmares.

She looked at the wall clock, 12.05am. He was late, Chica didn't hear any sounds of the back door opening or any indication of doors slamming…it was just silent…maybe he was coming back…this was the logical thought in her head, it was only natural to think of the worst. Chica finally produced a small tear in her eyes but quickly wiped them.

**CHICA:** He's just…late…

She kept saying that to herself but her mind was winning, he's NOT turning up, he's NOT turning up. All she wanted to do was have a second chance, a chance to explain herself and more importantly…apologise for making Mike leave.

**VOICE:** He's not coming back, you know.

Chica looked up and saw that Freddy was staring back at her, his arms folded across his chest, legs crossed, leaning against the door frame but had a wicked smile across his face.

**FREDDY: **He's not coming back, Chica! (_Chica shook her head, trying to get Freddy out of her mind, it was no use_) He's not coming back! Why would he? You're just a crazy nutcase!

**CHICA:** Go away…

**FREDDY:** He's got better things to do than come back here, to you.

CHICA: He'll…be here. He's just…r-running late…

**FREDDY:** He'll never come back. Do you really believe he'll come back to you, an ugly duckling? You're just a waste of space. Why should someone come back for YOU?

**CHICA:** L-Leave me alone…!

**FREDDY:** WHY SHOULD SOMEONE CARE ABOUT YOU? WHY SHOULD ANYONE GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU? WHY WERE WE TAKEN AWAY AND NOT YOU? WHY MUST YOU LIVE? WHAT GOOD HAS IT DONE? YOU DESTROYED US, CHICA!

**CHICA:** NO!

**FREDDY:** YES!

**CHICA:** NO! NO!

**FREDDY:** YES! YES! YES! WHY SHOULD ANYONE GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU? IT WAS YOU WHO CAUSED OUR FATES! WHY WOULD ANYONE CARE FOR A CONDEMNED BITCH LIKE YOU!

**CHICA:** I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS! I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN!

Freddy than ran up to Chica and grabbed her by the neck, with ease he picked her up and slammed her against the wall. He tightened his grip and she began to choke, her air ways becoming blocked and now gasping for air. Freddy shakes her, almost violently.

**FREDDY:** Nobody loves you, Chica! Why should Mike be any different? He sees you as dirt, nothing but a filthy rag which should be tossed into a pile of shit. You're worthless; you're nothing…your WEAK! WEAK! WEAK! A WORTHLESS WEAK UGLY DUCKLING!

**CHICA:** NO, I'M NOT!

Just then, Chica feel to her knees, she gasps in some of the musky air floating in the abandon building but it was air nonetheless, she took deep breaths but only realizing that it was all in her head…Freddy was never there…did she choke herself? Did she slam herself against the wall…why does it feel so real? Her mind playing nasty tricks. This only opened up another memory…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Chica was sitting in the corner by herself reading a cook book, although it looked like she was distracted as it seemed she was staring into space. Freddy and Bonnie were sitting on the sofa, Freddy was reading a newspaper while Bonnie was tampering with his guitar, playing out of tune key notes. Freddy was flipping through the pages until something caught his eye and held the paper closer to his eyes, his face full of real concern, he mumbled what he was reading, every word getting louder…until he read enough_

"_Oh God!" said Freddy, unpurposely saying this loud so Chica and Bonnie could hear and they did, they both turned to look at Freddy. "Listen to this! 'Freddy Fazbears Pizza Emporium will serve its last pizza next week as the final decision on the future of Freddy's has been confirmed. The once popular family restaurant has suddenly declined dramatically since the death of Jeremy Fitzgerald, aged 7, in 1987. Rumours have also been spread about the animatronics, the mascots of Freddy's, appearing to be dripping of blood and mucus and smelt of dead rotten meat…one of the animatronics was found burnt and fried near a plug socket, which could've been due to a fault in the electrics wiring of the building, this forced the restaurant to be temporally closed due to heath and safety reason but now has its final conclusion of actual closure! No news of yet what will happen to the animatronic mascots' ….We're…we're closing down…for good"_

"_Oh no…" said Chica, welling up a little._

"_Well, that's wonderful news" said Bonnie, sarcastically. "What the hell is gonna happen to us?"_

"_I…don't know" said Freddy, honestly. "Hopefully, we'll…find new homes…"_

"_Together?" asked Bonnie._

"_I really don't know. Maybe…" sighed Freddy, sadly. "Not the same without Foxy though"_

"_He's the reason, we're in this crap in the first place" said Bonnie, sternly. He strummed his guitar with anger._

"_It wasn't his fault, for Christ's sake" shouted Chica, her voice almost breaking with anger and sadness._

"_What does it matter…" said Bonnie, coldly._

_Chica wanted to say something back but was lost for words, she chucked down her book and stormed out of the room, quickly leaving before she started to cry…Freddy sighed heavily and put his paper down and went after Chica…Bonnie stayed where he was, though too angry to play a simple tune on his guitar._

_A Week Later._

_A massive sign poster was laid across the windows with its huge giant writing saying "CLOSING DOWN", it was clear as day to read and another poster underitabouthalfitssizesayingauctionallthingsforsaleincludingzcxvcbvnbmgjfhfetrytuihjhoeqewteyroyphlfjdgscaczvxvnghryedhcbdgsdwrytiyopuijklyohdfetwfsdacbchfjrutipqowieuyalskdjfhgzmcvgfjsoapey…._

Things got a little hazy for Chica but this was due to a sound, a buzzing sound…coming from the corridor…in all honestly, it sounded like the cameras were moving. With a glint of hope, Chica stood up and went to investigate the noise. She poked her head out the door and sure enough, it was the camera moving, panning from one side to the other. This brought a smile to her face…could Mike be back? But then again, she quickly thinks of the worst…could it be someone completely new? She sighed and was hesitant at first but she decided to slowly walk up to the office…and while doing this, she was thinking how to apologise to Mike and tried to choose her words carefully.

…

Mike cursed to himself for being late, all because they were doing night work on the roads, who would've thought there would be any traffic at this time, he cursed again and pulled the keys out of his pockets. Mike gently put the keys in the lock and slowly turned them, it made a loud clicking noise and he slowly pushed the door open and walked inside. He sighed a relief when he didn't see Chica about...he wasn't in the mood to talk to her, not because he didn't care but he had so many questions that he needed answering, he decided to let her be, she seemed…damaged and maybe needed space to herself…and what he said yesterday about 'willing to listen' was true…Mike always listened to people, weather they were telling a joke, telling an awesome story…or just letting their painful feelings out…Mike was the sort of chap who could listen to anybody, no matter how much they talked or whatever the subject, why, he wasn't sure himself…maybe his life was boring, stuck in a repetitive rut and listening to other people's stories got him away from that…but here he is now, with so many questions for Chica and yet…he didn't want to disturb the cute yellow chicken…he found this rather odd that although he only knew so little about Chica…she seemed to be on his mind all day… at the end of the day, she was really lovely to look, even if she was a…animatronic? Furry? Humanized chicken?

Aside from that, Mike did feel really bad for hurting Chica, shooting her in the arm…but he mended her no problem…even her chest…that just planted more questions in his head…that massive tear in her chest seemed to be self-inflicted and recent. He put these thoughts into the back of his mind for now…but, he wanted to get another glimpse of her.

While patching her up, this making her pass out, he noticed there were no camera's in her room so looking on the tablet would be no good…and if this beautiful female chicken was…suicidal, he wanted to keep an eye on her. He hung his coat and headed towards Chica's room…it was open but instead of knocking, he'd peak through…he couldn't see much, just a lot of party hats on a table…he really didn't want to disturb Chica in case she was still pissed off with him…to that strange action she did yesterday, he felt worried for her but of course, he didn't understand why she'd react like that…maybe…maybe she'll explain her actions when she's ready…the poor girl. Mike moved to get a better angle of the room, now making a sound nor moving the door, then he sighted her…he smiled, amazed at this beautiful figure, this pretty flower…but quickly his smile was wiped away as she just stared into the floor…looking way more sad than he was.

She then moved her head and looked at the wall clock, 12.05am. Chica finally produced a small tear in her eyes but quickly wiped them.

**CHICA:** (_To herself_) He's just…late…

**MIKE: **(_Smiling_, _whispering_) I'm right here, Chica…

Mike really wanted to comfort Chica but remembered he had to listen to a message on his phone, the sooner he got this out of the way, the sooner he could talk to or even help Chica. He sighed slightly and headed back to the office.

The message box was flashing on the phone, he pressed it and that same irritating voice began to speak.

_**PHONE GUY:**__ Uh…Hello, hello..? Oh, for a second there I thought someone answered…ha-ha. Well, you got past your first night and I'm guessing you WANT the job so…g-good, well done, t-the job is yours. Hooray. *ahem* So what you'll do is…uh, work five nights and only five, I know this seems a little weird but…but bear, uh BARE with me and to be fair I, uh…didn't say this job was permanent, ha. So have you…uh…seen it, yet? Or any hallucinations yet? If so…then…d-don't worry about it? Just stick to watching the cameras and you'll b-be fine…so, uh….yeah. Oh, I was supposed to tell you something else…but I-I kinda forgot…soooo, yeah, my- *ahem* my bad…it was something to do with the…uh, sixth day, I believe…nothing to do with you…but more of a…warning…uh, damn I honestly can't remember…I'll have to call you back tomorrow…ok? Right, good, yeah, ok…Uh…p-please let me know if you, uh, if you see something, ok? Ok, bye for now._

**MIKE:** God, so weird…and only five days? What the hell is going on?

Mike decided to quickly check on the camera's, he tapped on each room and were no different from yesterday…all the oil bleeding from Chica's shoulder was cleaned off the floor and if anything, made the floor look newer. He clicked on the corridor camera; it panned a few times and was satisfied that the place was secure. He was about to put the tablet down but saw a yellow blip on his screen. He gave a half smile and noticed it was Chica popping her head out of her room…he waved at her but then felt stupid as she couldn't see him back…though, with those beautiful eyes of hers, it seemed like it to him…she then slowly walked out of her room and walking passed the camera.

**MIKE:** Is she…coming here?

Mike put the tablet down, he couldn't really see if Chica was approaching or not, due to the window being covered by some wood, cause by Mike shooting a gun. Within seconds, he heard a couple of cute small taps on the door. Mike sorted himself out, straightened his shirt, pulled up his tie…checked his breath…it was fine. He took a deep breath and opened the door, it was obviously Chica, but she seemed to glow, like it brighten the whole room…her body figure was just absolutely stunning and of course, she was very beautiful and strangely innocent. Chica blushed, she felt the same way towards Mike, and he was handsome. Mike decided to break the silence.

**MIKE:** Hey, Chica…how are you feeling?

**CHICA:** F…Fine. (_She blushed even more_)

**MIKE:** The…uh…shoulders looking good.

**CHICA:** (_Nodding but very hesitant before talking_) I…I can't thank you enough for what you did to me…and for me to react like I did yesterday was unacceptable…

**MIKE: **Chica, don't worry about, I'm sure you had your reasons…really, it's-

**CHICA:** No, please, let me finish. I…I need you to understand. I need to explain everything to you and why I was…so…rude to you.

Mike nodded, he invited Chica in and pulled the chair round for her to sit in, making sure she was comfortable. Mike sat on the table…ready to hear what Chica had to say.


	8. Chapter 8

**No Longer Alone**

**I really needed to get this chapter out the way before I progress…so, I'm sorry…or am I?**

**MIKE:** Hang on, Chica; before you burst out your emotions, I've just got a couple of questions that I really, REALLY need answering…

**CHICA:** Oh…

**MIKE:** I-I'm sorry…it's just-

**CHICA:** No, I…I understand…it must be weird seeing a robot monster roaming about and…talking.

**MIKE:** (_Smiles slightly_) You're not a monster, Chica…your far from it. But yes, it is a little…strange that you're talking, well…more to the fact that…you're alive. That's if you're comfortable with me asking such questions. I'd understand if you don't want to…it's just I…well, I'd like to get to know you a bit better. Uh…i-if that's okay?

**CHICA:** Of…of course it is.

**MIKE:** Please tell me if I go to far…

**CHICA:** It's…fine. Please, go ahead…

**MIKE:** Ok…(_Deep breath_) This is gonna be an obvious question but…how is it, that your alive? And can talk.

Chica swivels the chair a little, almost like a child who was trying to ignore it's parent from a telling off and put on the naughty chair… but Chica sighed a little and looked up at Mike, his face eager to find out the answer to his question with great interest.

**CHICA:** I was…we…were murdered…

**MIKE:** We…? Murdered? Wait, what…?

**CHICA:** My friends…me and my friends, we were murdered one by one…

**MIKE:** Whoa, wait…sorry to interrupted but there are more of you?

**CHICA:** Was! There were more of us…a long time ago. But now…it's just me. There was Freddy the Bear, Bonnie the rabbit and Foxy the fox…we were the mascots of this emporium but…they were taken away…

**MIKE:** Oh God, I remember…the dancing mascots on the stage…

**CHICA:** That's right…

**MIKE:** Oh man, yeah (_Chuckles_) Playing that stupid song over and over again…

**CHICA:** Yes.

**MIKE:** But…you were murdered?

**CHICA:** Yes, well, I believe so…sometimes I have memories of being a child and…purple. A purple…shirt…dark eyes…an evil smile…and blood. I believed I was stuffed into this suit and that my…soul is trapped in this body…oh God, it sounds so stupid!

**MIKE:** No, no it doesn't…

Mike figured he should've been shocked by this, the fact that there were murders in this place but it seemed that Chica's story happened a long time ago and therefore the shock value didn't worry him but all he did was just listen carefully to Chica.

**CHICA:** But the others believed they were just born into these suits and that a miracle happened to them…something about the joy of creation…they believed they were chosen to vessel these…bodies yet, I remember being a child…

**MIKE:** But…you think that your friends were murdered too?

**CHICA:** Yes…yes I do. Denial…but it was pointless trying to convince them…except Foxy, he…h-he somewhat believed me…(_Teary eyed_)…He…(_Starts crying_)…I'm sorry…

**MIKE:** No, its okay…I'm sorry if I'm pressuring you to answer…

**CHICA:** No, it's…it's a-alright…(_Mike passes her a tissue, she accepts_) I'm just being silly.

**MIKE: **Of course you're not…

**CHICA:** It's been a long time that I've shared this with anyone…it's just…nice, to let it out…

**MIKE:** Um…this Foxy guy, was he your…boyfriend? (_Chica cries a little more, Mike tries to back up his question_) Oh, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to-

**CHICA:** It's fine…to answer your question…I wanted him to be…

**MIKE:** You had feelings for him?

**CHICA:** Yes…but…I n-never got to show them to him…I was too late…to express my-…(_Sobs again_) I was just…too late…and (_Sobs_) I'll never know if he felt the same way about me…(_Sobs_)

**MIKE:** I bet he did…

**CHICA:** H-Huh…?

**MIKE:** I bet he did have feelings for you.

**CHICA:** How…?

**MIKE:** Feelings…they don't have to be words, you know. Nor do feelings have to be emotions…sometimes, feelings can be…actions. The tiniest little thing like a pat on back, a hug or even helping you hold the door open while you're carrying something heavy…I bet he showed a lot of that towards you…

**CHICA:** Well…I…h-he did help me a lot in the kitchen…I never asked him to but he…insisted…

**MIKE:** See?

**CHICA:** And he…always seemed interested in my cooking…

**MIKE:** There, you see?

**CHICA:** And he'd…watch me…with his lovely smile…when he was there, I felt so secure…so glad he was there…

**MIKE:** There you go…he had feelings for you, things like that…is all you need of an answer.

**CHICA:** Oh…I just wish that…I wish I could've told him…

**MIKE:** He knew…

**CHICA:** Do you…think so?

**MIKE: **Yeah. I may not know him but from what you said…he sounds like a romantic at heart but was just…so shy himself to say anything. Instead curtesy was his prove of love to you…

**CHICA:** Oh, Mike…yes, it's only now I see it…

**MIKE:** Just keep thinking that and all your negative thoughts will go away.

**CHICA:** Thank you, Mike…thank you…

**MIKE: **Not a problem. Look, we don't have to continue this…we can always talk about something else…

**CHICA:** No, this is helping me a lot…it really is…

**MIKE:** Well, if you don't mind…

**CHICA:** Not at all.

**MIKE:** Chica…why did you want to kill yourself…?

**CHICA:** (_Taken aback slightly_)…what?

**MIKE:** I was watching you on the camera…was you going to poison yourself…

Chica chuckle a little, though this question was quite dark, the talk was really helping her. She felt more relaxed than she had been for a long time and although the horrible mind games with Bonnie, which was all in her head, came back…she felt calm and confident in trusting Mike. The talk really has boosted her slightly. Bonnie appeared and went face to face with Chica, she bit her lip and of course, Mike couldn't see the blue rabbit.

**BONNIE:** He doesn't care what you think! He's laughing at you! He'll put you down, quicker than you put me and Freddy down!

**CHICA:** Fuck you!

**MIKE:** Whoa…what the hell…? Who was that towards?

**CHICA:** (_Frustrated_) I'm sorry…(_Calmer and by then Bonnie was gone_) Just my…mind playing tricks on me…

**MIKE:** Does this happen often…?

**CHICA:** Nearly all the time…and to answer your question, I was gonna short circuit myself with water…

**MIKE:** I'm…glad you didn't. But these visions, I suppose? Do they tell you what to do?

**CHICA:** You're just gonna think I'm crazy…

**MIKE:** It's crazy that a beautiful looking animatronic is talking…I think it's beyond crazy now…but you being "alive" just feels…natural. So no, I don't think you're crazy…

This got a smile from Chica but sighed as she answered.

**CHICA:** They don't tell me what to do per-say, more that they…put me down…make me lose my confidence…though when I was suicide my mind was forcing me to…take the action and do it but…I couldn't…I think…I think it was my first time I had enough of my…thoughts…(_Looks at Mike, who was nodding_) I do know it's all in my head.

**MIKE: **You must've suffered so much…

**CHICA:** (_Edge of tears_) Yes…but…it was my fault…how I lost my friends…how I lost the joy and laughter of this building…and how I lost my love…

**MIKE:** We…really don't have to continue, at least not now. Say, why don't you show me how to make a pizza.

Chica's face lit up, like a child seeing a pile of Xmas presents. She smiled widely as she has never cooked for anyone since the emporium closed down. She nodded and thus making Mike smile, who wanted nothing more but to see this beautiful creature smile with glee, though he still had a lot of questions for her, maybe it was for the best to take it step by step. Chica took Mike's hand and gently pulled him of the table and they strolled down the corridor and entered the kitchen.

**Short chapter and probably not the chapter you was expecting or wanted…at the end of the day, it's my story… but I'll be going back to what I know best…dark, pain and a little suffering in the next chapters. Yes, I'm most certain it'll be an M-Rated story soon, if not already…. Oh lol and stuff.**


	9. Chapter 9

**No Longer Alone.**

**NOTES: It's another short and can only apologies it's taken so long to update…normally this wouldn't bother me but you guys have been so patience, I feel I owe it to you. Like I said, it's a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it.**

The last hour really brought back Chica's confidence. She preheated the ovens and started mixing the dough. Mike watched in interest, he was really fascinated how fast Chica worked and in a manner of minutes, Chica made the base for the pizza. Chica got Mike involved as he smeared the tomato puree on the base. Chica chopped up some pepperoni while Mike created some cheese and at last they finished. The oven was ready and they popped the pizza in. Mike looked over to Chica, who looked back…and they both blushed but Chica more.

Later, all that was left on the plate was a few crumbs. Mike shoved the last pizza slice into his mouth, taking all the favours of the succulent pizza. He licked his fingers, nodded his head and sighed, while still chewing.

**MIKE:** Amazing. Simply amazing. (_Chica smiled_). That was the best pizza I've ever had.

**CHICA:** (_Laughs_) Oh shut up…

**MIKE: **No, really…hands up, that was the best pizza ever. This beats all the other pizza's out there. No one can cook a pizza better than you. That was gorgeous.

**CHICA:** You're just saying that.

**MIKE:** I mean it, Chica, I really do…you're a great cook.

**CHICA:** Well…I…I guess I'm ok…

**MIKE:** Don't be so down on yourself. You're a master chef. I watched you and you was flawless, quickest cook I've seen…I bet the kids loved this stuff.

**CHICA:** Yes…they did…

**MIKE:** (_Checks his watch_) Christ, is that the time? I better…get back to the office, do my last rounds and…go home.

**CHICA:** Must you…?

**MIKE:** I'm afraid so…

**CHICA:** You…you will come back, won't you?

**MIKE:** Of course I will, Chica…it's talking to you and being with you that makes the time fly by, wish I could stay longer…but hey, I'll be back again tonight…so don't worry…

**CHICA:** For once in my life…I'm not…I'm not worrying.

**MIKE:** That's good. (_Sighs_) Look, we don't have to talk about your past tonight, ok…if you don't want to…

**CHICA:** No, I want to. You've helped me so much…I get…better…every time I…(_Blushes_) see you…

**MIKE:** (_Blushes as well_) Uh…well, that's…alright. You're welcome. Look, I better go…

Mike gets up from the table, as does Chica. He puts his security hat on and wipes the crumbs off his shirt, while doing this Chica brings her face towards his and kisses him on the cheek. Mike pauses in surprise and looks at Chica, right into her beautiful eyes…she was blushing as was he…he then turns and kisses softy on Chica's beak, which was nice and warm to his surprise…he holds onto her hips, while she was about to wrap her hands around his shoulder, he pushed himself away from Chica, breaking the kiss…

**MIKE:** Chica…I'm…I-

**CHICA:** Oh God, I'm sorry…I'm so stupid…

**MIKE:** No, Chica, it's ok, it's fine…I made the…I mean I…

**CHICA:** I've just gone a made this awkward, haven't I?

**MIKE:** Chica, please don't worry, really, it's fine…I just…what I'm trying to say is…uh…look, just…not now, ok? Just…not this minute…

**CHICA:** I'm…sorry…

**MIKE:** Don't be sorry…it was nice…I just…Look, I'll see you tonight okay? And please don't worry…take care, okay?

Mike smiled back at Chica, who was still blushing but then produced a smile herself and nodded. This made Mike smile even more and he turned around to go back to the office. Chica just watched him leave and sighed happily, she looked down at the empty plate and then picked it up…but then another hand grabbed the plate. This startled her and slightly gasped as Foxy was in front of her.

**FOXY:** Ye don't deserve love, lass! Ye couldn't even show it to me…

**CHICA:** F-Foxy…I-

**FOXY:** Ye think this Mike, will love ye?

**CHICA:** Please…just go away…

**FOXY:** He's using ye, he hates ye! HE HATES YE, LASS!

**CHICA:** (_Closes her eyes_) GO AWAY!

Silence. She opened her eyes and Foxy wasn't there…she took deep breathes and yet, felt a slight satisfaction with her quick outburst…maybe she was gaining control of her negative thoughts. This was a good sign…and within seconds, she put it past her and took the plate to the kitchen.

3rd Night.

Mike didn't hesitate opening the back door but he didn't rush it. He kicked the door, slamming it open…he felt slightly better after that, his expression full of anger…he wondered it Chica heard that, he didn't want to look scary in front of her…she's had enough shit to put up with, so he went straight to the security office, forcing the door open and slumped into the chair. He sighed angrily.

**MIKE:** Stupid…bitch…why do I bother…?

He looked at the phone and saw it was flashing, another message it seemed. Mike was going to let it pass but decided to listen to it, though he wondered why the phone guy couldn't just leave one massive message, instead of boring short ones. Mike shrugged and pressed the button, beeping first and then silence for a few seconds…and then static.

_**PHONE GUY:**__ HelBBZZZZZ____Hello…3__rd__ night, how you finBBBZZZZZZZ Just to BBBBZZZZZ Frid-dayBBBBBZZZZ will be your lasBBBBZZZZZZZZ abandon BBBBZZZZ as the buildinBBBBBBZZZZZZdozeredBBBBBZZZZZZZ so be clear wheBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZ collaspes…oh y-yeah BBBBZZZZZ seen this golden BBBBZZZZZZZZZZ …_

The phone then went dead.

**MIKE:** Christ, I couldn't make a word of that…well that was a waste of time.

The buzzing sound was now getting annoying and turned it off, deleting the message. Mike then checks the tablet, looking through the servalence to see where Chica was, she was in the kitchen…and what looked like she was wrapping her hand with something…a bandage perhaps? A little concerned, Mike got up and headed for the kitchen.

Chica was quickly wrapping her hand, Mike was at the door and knocked to get Chica's attention. She panicked slightly and tried to hide her hand.

**CHICA:** Oh…Mikey…I didn't hear you come in…

**MIKE:** I'm surprised you didn't, to be fair…what are you doing?

**CHICA:** Oh, I just…burnt my hand on the stove, that's all…

**MIKE:** Oh ouch, do you want me to have a look at it?

**CHICA:** No, no…it's alright, I've…sorted it now…

**MIKE: **You sure?

**CHICA:** Yes, I was just a little clumsy

**MIKE:** Really? You? That's not like you…at least from what I've seen.

**CHICA:** It…happens from time to time…

**MIKE:** (_Bites his lip_) Can I see it?

**CHICA:** …No…

**MIKE:** It might get infected…

**CHICA:** I'm a…machine, it…it won't get effected…

**MIKE:** Okay then…plastic melts and your hand is plastic on the outer layers, I could repair it…

**CHICA:** No it's alright, really…

**MIKE:** (_Hands up_) Ok, ok…suit yourself…

Chica smiles worriedly, Mike was about to back off but then jumps towards Chica, almost holding her down and makes a grab of her hand, pulling the bandages off, black oil starts to seep. Chica screams for him to stop but then unravels the bandage and exposes her hand. Mike gasps at the sight…her beautiful hand was covered in thick black oil, and there was a thin hole through her hand, one side to the other…a hollow thin hole, like a blade or knife had pierced through it. Mike let go of Chica, who then snatched her hand back, trying to cover it…tears welled up, and she looked at Mike for a second before running out the kitchen and into her room. Mike took a second to gather his thoughts and chased after Chica. He was up to the door but it was slammed into his face, nearly hitting him and heard a lock on the other side. He grabbed the door handed and twisted it but this didn't help…he shook the handle before banging on the door but not violently, just loud enough to try and get her attention.

**MIKE:** Chica! (_Knocks_) Chica, look I'm sorry…I…I'm sorry I did that…(_Knocks again_) Chica, please…(_Knocks again_) Please answer me…why did you do that to yourself? (_Last knock_) I just wanted to know if you…you know…(_Leans against the door_) I'm…I'm sorry, Chica, really I am…you know I'd never hurt you…I just…want to help you….

Mike could hear crying on the other side…he started producing tears himself. I decided to walk away from the door and just go sit in the security office, where he belonged. In hindsight, I wished he didn't do what he did…but he just couldn't stand seeing Chica hurt herself…he knew it was the wrong way to go about it.

Hours had went by and Mike just stared at the tablet…it was getting very boring…he kind of wished there was a camera in Chica's room, just to make sure she was okay…but couldn't, the longer he had no contact with Chica the more worried he got…just then there was a soft knock at the door, Mike turned on his swivel chair and was surprised to see Chica standing there…he quickly looked at her hand, having a new fresh bandage on it. She also thankfully stopped crying but still looked rather sad.

**CHICA:** I wish you hadn't…seen that…

**MIKE:** Chica, I am so sorry…it was a stupid move-

**CHICA:** But…in some ways…I'm glad you did…

Chica slowly enters the room. Mike got up and offered the seat to Chica, who accepted his kind gesture. Mike sat on the table, arms folded. Chica held her hand and couldn't look up to Mike. It was he who broke the silence.

**MIKE:** Why, Chica? Why do that to yourself…?

**CHICA:** I had to…to get rid of…Bonnie…

**MIKE:** Bonnie? This was one of your friends from the past, right?

**CHICA:** Yes…

**MIKE:** But…now a vision in your head this time?

**CHICA:** Y-yes…

**MIKE:** This…Bonnie told you to…stab yourself? He told you to self-harm?

**CHICA:** Not…quite. I…harmed myself for him to…go away…

**MIKE:** What…?

**CHICA:** I know it's all in my head but…if I…hurt myself, they go away, it's like a…satisfaction for them…it's crazy I know…but…doing this to myself…kinda helps. Foxy never comes back anymore, I don't see him…I-I believe I'm over him…I still feel bad what I did but my…feelings for him are…gone. But with Bonnie and Freddy…it seems they want me to suffer and so I…do that (_Shows her hand_)…

**MIKE:** That…it…it doesn't make sense, Chica…

**CHICA:** I know it fucking doesn't make fucking sense! I don't expect anyone to understand, it's why people will think I'm crazy…because they don't understand themselves!

**MIKE:** Then make me understand, Chica. I think it's really important to tell me what happened to Freddy and Bonnie.

**CHICA:** Okay…(Takes a deep breath) I'll tell you…

**MIKE:** Good. Now I know I'm just a simple Night Guard but I do listen…you've got my ears. I want to help you…

**CHICA:** As much as I like having you around...I just…why, Mike, why do you want to help me…I'm just a…robot…a silly, chicken girl robot…why would you want to help me…?

**MIKE:** Because…right now, at this very moment in time, you're probably the best thing that's happening to me…and you, this beautiful creature, this sad yet beautiful girl being upset…makes me sad…and I just want to see that wonderful smile…back on your lovely face.

Chica blushes, she was about to go and hug him but thought about it and decided to decline her action, thinking about what happened before when it felt arkward…but it was nice but also didn't want to ruin the mode of his kind words…but hearing those words…really made her day.

**CHICA:** Thank you…Mikey…

**MIKE:** Not a problem, Chica, not a problem. Now, tell me about Freddy and Bonnie and what happened to them. Take your time though…there is no rush, okay?

**CHICA:** Okay…(_Takes a deep breath_) Well…it got worse for us, after Foxy had died…we were already condemned by the parents and then Foxy took his own life…now I understand the pain he was going through…and my feelings for him now are gone but that doesn't mean I didn't care…I loved him but…there's nothing I can do about it now…as for Bonnie and Freddy…the worse was about to come…


	10. Chapter 10

**No Longer Alone**

Since Foxy's death it just got worse, not just for us but the restaurant. On our final opening day…no one turned up, I guess it was because of what happened to that poor child or maybe that Foxy took his own life and that the parents claimed he was a walking death trap…or those silly rumours of us stinking of dead carouses…either way, by that time the restaurant had bad publicity and was condemned by the parents and media…we were finished. They took Foxy away…he was beyond repair, he was gone for good…so they took him away and we never saw him again…

A few days after our failed final day, we saw some people near the main windows on the outside, we didn't move to give ourselves away but we averted our eyes towards them, they were wearing white dungarees…normally like what plumbers or window cleaners use…they splashed the windows with something and then…the light coming through was blocked, the clear window was replaced by a giant poster…this didn't take them long to do the job and they just left…we could hear them mumblering, they were saying nasty things about this place and then laughing…mocking the restaurant, mocking us…I noticed Freddy got angry by this…but there was nothing he could do…nothing any of us could do… when they left, we came out of our starting positions and went to check this…poster. It was hard to read at first, considering all the writing was backwards… to us it read:

YADIRF NO NOITCUA

!OG TSUM GNIDLIUB SIHT NI GNIHTYREVE

YROTSIH FO ECEIP A TEG

It was like a puzzle but of course we knew it was backwards but we couldn't just step outside and expose ourselves...so we just worked it out the hard way…and eventually we…k-knew what it said…

AUCTION OH FRIDAY

EVERYTHING IN THIS BUILDING MUST GO!

GET A PIECE OF HISTORY

"Oh my God…" said Bonnie first, fear in his eyes. "Their gonna…auction us off"

"They…they can't do this" I said, almost to tears.

"WELL THEY FUCKING ARE!" shouted Bonnie, his fear turning to anger in seconds, this was when I started to fear him…I knew he had a slight temper but never this bad…

"Bonnie, for Christ sake, calm down" said Freddy.

"Calm down? What? Clam down? How can I calm down? Read it, Freddy…we're being sold and not even to another firm or franchise but to people…the public…the same public who hate us now" stated Bonnie…I'll admit, he had a good point… "This can't be happening…"

"Look, I doubt we'd be sold separately…we're a team, we stick together" said Freddy, trying to calm the mood…unfortunily that calm mood didn't last for long…

"It won't work like that…" said Bonnie, through gritted teeth. "We're fucked…"

"I'm…I'm sure it'll b-be alright…Bonnie…" I said as I almost whimpered.

"Oh shut up, Chica!" burst Bonnie. "This is…this is all your fault…"

"Bonnie, for-" said Freddy but was interrupted.

"NO, FREDDY!" said Bonnie, sternly. "I've been in denial for a long time now…and it's about time I open up! For ages now I blamed Foxy…I blamed Foxy because I never liked him…and would find any excuse to hate him, anything he did, I would just hate him…I hated him for being so popular…yes, that's right, I was jealous…little Bonnie here…was fucking jealous…but, it's only now that I see it was Foxy who kept the public coming in, who kept the children happy…who kept this place open…not your charm, Freddy, not my singing or guitar playing…or your shit food, Chica…it was Foxy…everyone l-loved him…and then Chica goes and FUCKS IT UP!"

"I'm…I-'m sorry…" I whimpered, hearing his speech really shallowed the truth in me…even though I tried to claim it was my fault earlier on…but I thought they just didn't listen to me…they knew…all this time…

"Now hold on a minute, Bonnie" said Freddy

"Oh, shut it, you fat lump of piss!" said Bonnie, over raging. "Opening your eyes! You was in as much denial as I was…"

I looked over to Freddy, he tilted his head towards the floor and looked like he sighed angrily, tears were flooding in my eyes…all this time I claimed it was my fault, thinking they just ignored me and blamed it on Foxy…well, the truth finally came out…yes, it was my fault…but this felt worse…why couldn't they have blamed me from the start?

"I…know…it was…never Foxy's fault…" said Freddy, trying to hold his anger. I backed off slightly from both of them. "But…what does it matter now…? We have to…stick together…"

"Good God" said Bonnie. "Listen to yourself! The day Chica dropped that cake…the team was OVER!"

"I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN" I shouted as loud as I could, but the lump in my throat was starting to hurt. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS!"

"Well…it's too late now!" said Bonnie.

Bonnie pounced at me, with his strong hind feet and knocked me over, falling onto the hard tiled floor. The impact hurt, my head getting most of the pain…and then within seconds my whole body ached…I felt strong pressure on my chest, only to see Bonnie was on top of me, I tried hitting him, finding ways to push him off but he was to strong…and any slap or punches I gave to him didn't make him flinch an inch.

"I'm gonna make sure, no one buys you…no one buys that…pretty face of yours! You can be sold for SCRAP! WHY SHOULD ANYONE BUY YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID! AND FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO US!" Bonnie said angrily

He pulled back his arm, clinched his fist and with brute force, punched me in the face, the impact was hard, everything went fazy and I heard a crack and pain under my eye…he punched me several times, my sight getting worse…the pain surrounded me, my eyes leaked more tears…a zig zag line covering my vision…and then, I could breathe again, the pressure was gone…but my face was cracked…only just missing my beak…my eye was…shattered but could still see…if only through pain and odd shaped cracks…it happened way to fast and with a glimpse of my good eye, I saw Freddy wrestling with Bonnie, both full of rage but Freddy was just to strong for Bonnie…Freddy dodged a couple of punches and just grabbed Bonnie's head and neck…I tried to pull myself up…but I felt numb…

Freddy slammed Bonnie's face onto the hard tables.

I tried to scream at them but no sound could be made…I tried forcing myself up again…but I just…I just couldn't…I dragged myself to a chair…vision was still fazy…

Second slam to Bonnie's face…the force so strong…one of his long blue ears came off…

The pain was wearing off and slowly I was getting my vision back…if only ever so slightly. The pain comes back, I hear screaming…I look towards Freddy and Bonnie…Bonnie had all these cracks over his face, oil seeping through the holes, bits of plastic coming apart and falling off him…his voice box was shattered…but…Freddy didn't stop…his eyes were black, no emotion…he wasn't Freddy but some possessed monster…Bonnie screamed his last scream and his face impacted the table for the last time, his face shattered, bits of plastic, metal and eyes flying everywhere…his voice box dying steadily…static at first and then…silence…

Freddy's eyes became normal, he panted but then gasped at the sight of Bonnie…Freddy pulled him up but all that was left was…half a face…a hanging jaw, still connected to its hinges but no…face, Bonnie's face was no more…the chip in his head was smashed to bits…small red dots glowed in his face but then died out…Freddy wept for Bonnie…as did I, after pulling myself together…slumped on a chair.

"Oh God, Bonnie…" cried Freddy, his tears started to appear. "Forgive me Bonnie…f-forgive…m-me…I just lost…c-con-control…"

Freddy killed Bonnie because of me…I caused all of it…

No comfort was going to help anyone…even though Freddy was the one who killed Bonnie, I still felt the…blood was on my hands…

Freddy gently put Bonnie down but the body flopped lifeless…Freddy closed his eyes, pushing more tears out of his flooded eyes…then he opened them and looked at me…he growled at me…I whimpered, I was in no state to fight back…even if I wanted to…I was just to weak against Freddy and his enormous size fists…I was too scared to move, I figured Freddy was going to…damage me…or worse, kill me…looking back at it now…I…wish he did…

He just stared at me, if anything…that frightened me the most…also not knowing what he was going to do…I tried looking him in the eye but I just couldn't…I just couldn't…

"I don't want to ever see you again, Chica" he said sternly and full of anger. "You hear me? Do you understand? I…NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

I nodded, still too scared to move but my heart was racing, tears streaming down my cheek…I tried to say something but anything I'd say would be no use…

"GO, NOW! BEFORE I FINISH WHAT BONNIE STARTED!" Freddy shouted, I didn't hesitate his wish, I shot out of that room like a light…I wasn't sure what room to go but I figured he just didn't want me in the same room…in the end, I ended up in the maintenance room at first…to check my face...it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…but…it still hurt… and each day before the auction, my head created voices…well, memories of what was said at first…IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!...and even after the auction…I was alone, my voices in my head became stronger and stronger…and then visions, visions of pain and suffering…and a reminder that…it really was…my fault…and I've…I've got to live with that…f-forever…and you know you've descended into madness when you start hallucinating a golden bear…kinda like Freddy's description…but obviously gold…but…no eyes…just a suit…no endo-skeleton…once you see him…that is all you ever see…and…last.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**MIKE:** There's one thing I don't understand…if this place or at least the equipment inside was auctioned…how are you still here?

**CHICA:** I…I hid in the staff room…I locked the door.

**MIKE:** Surely the owners have a key…?

**CHICA:** Yes but not everyone knows about the trap door under the coffee table…

**MIKE:** Really..?

**CHICA:** Yes, it's used in case of fires…it leads to a safe point, somewhere in the city…

**MIKE:** And…what happened to Freddy…and I suppose, Bonnie as well?

**CHICA:** They were…t-they were…sold for scrap…(_Starts crying_)

**MIKE:** I'm…I'm so sorry…

**CHICA:** I killed them…

**MIKE:** No…no, you didn't, you didn't kill anyone…it was an accident, even I could see that, it could happen to anyone…it's…just unfortunate it happened to you…a really nice girl…don't you dare go blaming yourself…okay. Stop it, it wasn't your fault!

**CHICA:** It just…happened.

**MIKE:** Yes, an accident! It happens all the time, to everyone…to the good and to the bad. Besides, it sounds like Bonnie deserved it…

**CHICA:** W-What…?

**MIKE:** For hurting you…why would anyone hurt you? It's just…madness. I'd never hurt you…

Chica smiled from his comment and was very surprised how well he listened and never interrupted her when she spoke, Mike just…let her open up to her past and it was a massive weight off her shoulders.

**MIKE: **Your beautiful Chica and…you deserve all the best…

At this point, Chica pounced on Mike and their lips locked. Chica was pushing her tongue against his mouth, tapping against his teeth, he was hesitant as first but then opened up and let her in, he then wrestled her tongue with his but quick just like the kiss, he broke from it, panting slightly, gently pushing Chica away…who was worried she did the same mistake again.

**MIKE:** Chica, I'm sorry…I can't….I …shit, this is so unfair…I…I-I have a girlfriend, her name is Jessica…I can't…I can't do this, not to her…

**CHICA:** Oh…(_she sighs sadly_)

**MIKE:** I'm…sorry…I should've said something earlier…but how was I to know you…you know…and earlier, I was just…well, put it this way, it took me aback…

**CHICA:** Somehow I…knew you'd have a girlfriend…a good looking cute guy like you…I should've known…I knew it was too good to be true…how stupid am I?

**MIKE:** You're not stupid, Chica, okay? Believe me, you're not.

**CHICA:** She must think she's really lucky…to have a guy like you…

**MIKE:** Actually…we had a fight today…

**CHICA:** A fight…?

**MIKE: **Yeah, it was about this job…funnily enough, it's silly really, a little pathetic…but she'll be okay…we both just need to cool down…I just hope I haven't fucked it up

**CHICA:** I'm sure you haven't…she'd have to be crazy to lose a guy like you…

**MIKE:** (_Laughs_) Thanks, Chica…(_Looks at his watch_) I just need to go check on the camera's, quickly, bear with me.

**CHICA:** No worries…

Mike picked up the tablet and flipped through all the rooms of the restaurant quickly…no movement nor activity could be seen…this made Mike wonder why they needed a Night guard. Just then, something clocked in Mike's memory:

_You know you've descended into madness when you start hallucinating a golden bear_

Golden bear?

_**PHONE GUY:**__ oh y-yeah BBBBZZZZZ seen this golden BBBBZZZZZZZZZZ_

Golden?

Mike played the answering machine again…why Mike only thought of this now was weird even for him…but, was this all linked? Hell, are they even linked? Who knows…

_**PHONE GUY:**__ oh y-yeah BBBBZZZZZ seen this golden BBBBZZZZZZZZZZ_

Mike kept replaying the last bit over and over again…this was annoying Chica a little bit but then she clocked the phone guy saying "Golden", though she shrugged it off…surely it had nothing to do with…Golden Freddy…

**MIKE:** Chica…you said if you descend into madness, you see a golden…bear?

**CHICA:** Y-Yes…

**MIKE:** How many times have you…seen this Golden bear?

**NOTES: Yes, ok…Mike has a girlfriend…just please; bear with me…the story is nowhere near over. Just to let you know, I won't be able to update until this weekend, sorry but work pays bills…and a lot of night shifts ahead off me… still, I hope you've enjoyed it so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

**No Longer Alone**

**NOTE: Again, it might not be the chapter you was expecting but at first I started this thinking it'd be shorter but more ideas pop in my head and I'd be annoyed if I didn't add them. I've got a great ending but you'll have to be patient. **

5 times Chica saw this golden bear…5 times, at least that's what she told me. I was running this through my head…what Chica said and what the phone guy said on the answering machine, sure their were some words I couldn't make out but I defiantly heard "Golden"…it was a mere coincidence that Chica saw visions of this thing and that the phone guy mentioned it…they must've been linked, how? I wasn't sure…but what bothered me the most was…that I'd seen it too…not at the run down pizza place of course but in my dreams…

Chica explained this to me that you would only see this "Golden bear" thing when your depressed…and that he…takes what gives you your life, what makes you special…your soul. I can understand Chica getting these vision and I'd promised her it wouldn't come to this…thing…taking her away, my job wasn't only to look after decaying building but decided my new focus should be on Chica…such a beautiful creature I'd ever seen…but why the hell was I seeing this thing, I wasn't depressed or willing to take my own life…and why would the phone guy mention this? Was he depressed? I laughed this off…it was all starting to sound crazy… crazy? That's another way he can get you…you descend into madness…he gets you…

I asked Chica if this Golden thing spoke to her…and the only words that came out of her mouth were…"It's…me…" Again, it was crazy and didn't make sense…but, are my dreams connected what the phone guy and Chica see…it was becoming to weird and besides I'm happy…I really am…

…No…I'm not…

….

Mike's 3rd night had finished, after having a good yet strange talk with Chica, he promised her he'd be back. He locked up and went home. It didn't talk long for Mike to go home, it was only a 20 minute drive, no traffic and just a straight drive home. He found it odd that he'd start work at night when it was dark and quiet and yet, when he finished the sun was raising, indicating the day time and some people starting their day while his finished…he chuckled at the depressing faces he see's people leaving for work…but then…he thinks of Chica…it was only now he felt bad leaving her there on her own…hell, he could stay there all day but…he had his own life…a life he was starting to realise was…boring, dull…unhappy…it was true he had a girlfriend but she was…well, just…selfish…was the word Mike thought of, she only cared about herself…she was the cliché of a spoilt little brat…but Mike did wonder why he was going out with this girl, maybe it was her smile and she was kind hearted to begin with, the perfect girl…now after all these years and now living together it just seems…routine.

Mike parked in his spot, the drive home was easy as usual…he sighed and turned the engine off, he grabbed his jacket, got out of the car and walked up some metal stairs leading to his apartment…he rummaged through his pockets, then patting them.

**MIKE:** Oh God…

He went through his pockets again, then searched in the jacket pockets…every pocket he searched didn't contain his door keys…he tripled checked again.

**MIKE:** Shit…

Mike never kept his door key with his car keys on the same ring, in case he lost his car keys and then that's that…it wasn't normally common for him to lose things but the thought of waking HER up this early in the morning would be like walking in a lion's den wearing a meat dress… he must've realized that he left the keys at work…he sighed frustratingly as he couldn't be bothered to go back there just to pick the keys up…then again, it was a good excuse to see Chica…he decided to make that his last option and knocked on the door, softy at first…no response, he sighed again and knocked again but this time, loud enough for anyone to hear… he looked through the window but the curtains were closed. He was getting frustrated now as there was still no response…he then rang the doorbell once…and then kept pushing it, making an awful out of tune sound…still no response. Had she gone out? Doubt it; she hasn't got any money…except what Mike has…

Mike tilted his head down in slight anger and laughing a little, sarcastically.

**MIKE:** I'll go back for my keys then!

Mike turned around and started walking down the metal steps, just then he heard a click and the door opened, he turned and looked up…to see a woman with her hair hanging, a grogy expression but with anger and a sick looking pink dressing gown.

**JESSICA:** What the fuck are you doing, Mike? Why didn't you use your fucking keys?

**MIKE:** I…I left them at work, alright?

**JESSICA:** No, not really, I was sleeping and you woke me up with your constant banging and ringing!

**MIKE:** Well, sorry, how was I supposed to get in, break down the window?

**JESSICA:** Anything if it didn't wake me up! Shit, now I'm awake.

**MIKE: **I said I'm sorry.

**JESSICA:** Oh, whatever!

Jessica just stormed back in the apartment but leaving the door open for Mike who just walked slowly to the door.

Jessica went straight to the kitchen, making herself a coffee, Mike trundled in, putting his jacket on the coat rack and also heading towards the kitchen…he pulled himself a seat and sat at the counter, rubbing his eyes and face. He looked towards Jessica, who was steaming in anger, every movement, like putting scoops of coffee in a mug, were done quick in frustration. Mike rolled his eyes and bit his lip…she was angry…what was the big deal, it's not like it was the end of the world…though to Mike, it felt like it was.

**MIKE:** Can you make me one, please?

**JESSICA:** Do it, yourself.

Mike didn't answer back, he just looked away and shook his head in disbelieve, this was just an overreaction. He then started to take his boots off.

**JESSICA:** Have you finished with that night porters job, yet?

**MIKE:** (_Hesitant at first and then decided to answer_) Nope. Two more days yet…

**JESSICA:** (_Laughs_) Two more days…? Christ sake, Mike, what's the point? That's a shit job you've got! Five days working at that shithole…it's pointless!

**MIKE:** No other jobs going at the moment, okay? It's better than nothing-

**JESSICA:** It's shit!

**MIKE:** It's better than nothing and at least we'll get money! What have you been doing all day? Sitting on your ass doing nothing? You go find a job if it's that easy! It's not like your working or anything, is it?

**JESSICA:** I can't, Mike, you know that, you know how I get…headaches and besides, there are not many jobs going around, just like you said.

**MIKE: **Oh bullshit…you've just copied what I said…

**JESSICA:** Don't you dare swear in front of me, Mike Schmidt!

**MIKE:** Ok, then…what did you do while I was out? What did you do when I left really early?

**JESSICA:** (_Hesitant_) Well…I get lonely sometimes…

**MIKE:** Oh, Christ…here we go…

**JESSICA:** The place feels empty without you…

**MIKE:** (_Whispers to himself_) The cute, I'm all alone act…

**JESSICA:** So…I invited a friend…

**MIKE:** A friend?

**JESSICA:** Yes, a friend…

**MIKE:** Who?

**JESSICA:** Can I not invite friends now?

**MIKE:** Oh of course you can, I just didn't know you had…friends here…do I know him?

**JESSICA:** Maybe…

**MIKE:** Who, then…?

**JESSICA:** Ben…

**MIKE:** Ben?

**JESSICA:** Yes…

**MIKE:** The…uh, new guy who's moved in underneath us…?

**JESSICA:** Yes, yes…

**MIKE:** The fuck was he doing here?

**JESSICA:** I told you…I was alone…

Jessica finished making her coffee and proceeded to the living room, Mike just stared at the floor, slightly gobsmacked, he shooked his head and followed her to the living room, wanting more answers. Jessica sat down and turned the telly on with the remote.

**MIKE:** And?

**JESSICA:** And what?

**MIKE:** Well, what did you do?

**JESSICA:** Oh, you know, nothing….

**MIKE:** Nothing…? Really…?

**JESSICA:** Oh for fuck's sake, we watched a film, ok, no big fucking deal!

**MIKE:** (_Smiling, trying to catch her out_) What was the film?

**JESSICA:** Oh I don't know…something shit…something with Tom Cruise in it…I think.

**MIKE:** And was that it?

**JESSICA:** And we…talked…that was all?

**MIKE:** (_Laughs awkwardly_) Right.

**JESSICA:** What are you saying?

**MIKE:** Nothing…nothing at all, it's fine…

**JESSICA:** You've been acting really fucking strange since you started that shit job of yours…I think you should quit!

**MIKE:** Of course I'm not gonna quit…might as well do the remaining two days…

**JESSICA:** Pointless, if you ask me…how am I supposed to spend time with the girls if we haven't got a proper income in?

Mike stared angrily at Jessica, each word coming out of her mouth was just giving him rage…but just then the room was going fuzzy, Jessica turned and looked at him but…she was talking…Mike couldn't work it out…was he over exhausting himself, did he over work his built up anger…just then Jessica was flashing…a figure flashing in front of her…yellow? No, Mike rubbed his eyes…this seemed to make his vision worse…Jessica was flashing into another figure again…it was quick but still a good glimpse…Gold…she was turning into a…gold figure…Mike gasps…she flashed again, changing shape…a figure of a bear, flash again…a golden bear. Mike gasped even more but then the vision stopped and Jessica was looking at Mike with a confused look on her face, frowning at him with her mouth slightly open, he couldn't make out why Mike was acting weird…Mike breathed heavily.

**JESSICA:** What is wrong with you, dickhead? Having those stupid visions again?

**MIKE:** I'm…I-I'm just gonna lie down…for a bit…

**JESSICA:** Weirdo.

Mike heard this but didn't have the energy to argue back, he just went straight to the bedroom…his vision was fine but he was sweating…that Golden Bear thing was in front of him…this was real…not in his dreams…was this what the phone guy meant…? But then, how would the phone guy know…he had these golden bear dreams ever since he was a boy…a man in a golden suit…taking children…

Mike pushed the door open and sat on the bed, he wiped his sweating brow and calmed himself down. He breathed easily…a man in a golden suit…maybe this wasn't a dream…maybe…this was a memory…all this talk about the golden bear was seriously confusing him…he then pulled the covers up, ready to lie down but then he saw something…a blue thing, he pushed his mind aside to see what this thing was…a balloon…no, a condom…filled. Mike stepped back…golden bear dreams, visions that looked real in front of him and now this…had Jessica cheated on him…Mike's mind went blank…and then this popped into his head…

**_CHICA:_**_She must think she's really lucky…to have a guy like you…_

**_CHICA:_**_She must think she's really lucky…to have a guy like you…_

**_CHICA:_**_She must think she's really lucky…to have a guy like you…_

**_CHICA:_**_She must think she's really lucky…to have a guy like you…_

**_CHICA:_**_She must think she's really lucky…to have a guy like you…_

Chica's compliment played back in his mind over and over again…

**_CHICA:_**_SHE MUST THINK SHE'S REALLY LUCKY…TO HAVE A GUY LIKE YOU…_

Mike picked up the used condom, not caring where it had been…he stared at it, frowned and gritted his teeth…squeezing the rubber latex in his hand and chucking it across the room.

**MIKE:** No Chica…she doesn't realize how lucky she was…

It was about twenty minutes later and Jessica was still watching the telly and nearly finishing her coffee, she began to flip through the channels…nothing good was on.

**JESSICA:** (_Sigh_) Boring daytime TV…(_Shouts_) Hey Mike, when your finished been a crazy chicken shit…could you make me some breakfast?

At weird timing, Mike entered the room, with a sly smile on his face.

**JESSICA:** Oh you're here…do me a breakfast and don't burn the fucking bacon this time.

Mike then chucked something heavy in front of Jessica, landing with a loud whomp. This startled her and looked at it…it was a packed suitcase. She whimpered a little and looked at Mike, who still had his sly grin and yet almost emotionless.

**JESSICA:** W-What's this…?

**MIKE:** It's a suitcase, Jessica…you and the suitcase are pissing off! I don't love you anymore, so with that in effect I want you gone; out of MY home…you had this coming!

Jessica was about to respond but Mike didn't give her the time or day to hear what she had to say and left the room, after making his quick yet simple point. He could hear Jessica was shouting at him but he didn't actually listen to what she was saying…it was all a blur to him…an annoying blur…instead…all he could think about was…Chica's beautiful smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**No Longer Alone**

4th Night

A massive weight was lifted off Mike's shoulders…the girl who was holding him back as now out of his life for good. He felt a great satisfy as he played back the event in his mind. Jessica whimpering and crying as Mike's proposal, kicking her out of the flat and there was nothing she could do about it, begging at Mike, shouting at him, saying she loved him…all that love business was false…why it took Mike this long to realize what she was, he'll never know…but she's gone now…out of his life.

Though he smiled while driving to work, he then realized he was…alone. When he finishes his shift…he'll be going back home to an empty flat…if anything, this made him slightly better…he needed to move away from relationships…but then he thought about Chica again…her smile, her body…and a wonderful personality…he laughed at the idea of being with Chica…hell, they already kissed which was weird and yet…nice. Mike then thought, who cares if she is a robot, who cares if she's a machine…who cares if she looks like a chicken…a humanized one nonetheless…why should it be humans that can only love? Mike passed this thought away…maybe getting into another relationship wasn't a good idea…even though he was happy, he felt vulnerable…then again…so was Chica.

Mike arrived at the decaying building; he went straight to the door, pulled out his keys and unlocked it. He went straight to the security office and of course there was a message on the answering machine…he sighed and pressed the button…strange static at first…but it was a lot clearer than yesterday's message…

_**PHONE GUY:**__ BBBBZZZZZzzzzight, so yeah, you've got this far I guess…one night to go, eh? As you know from my last message, you'll need to be gone by 8am on your fifth night, I know you only work till 6 but just in case you stay longer…we don't want you…uh…getting killed in the process…_

**MIKE:** Killed…?

_**PHONE GUY:**__ So…uh, yeah…bad enough the place already as a bad reputation but what does it matter till tomorrow anyway, right? Anyway, there is something I do need say…if you keep seeing a golden bear…don't worry, don't panic…it's not real…_

**MIKE:** The…Golden bear…

_**PHONE GUY:**__ We've had complaints about it before…apparently this gold bear thing appears and…uh…kills you…well, it's not true…Night Guards before you have seen them and uh…well…some have gone a little…crazy, I suppose…a tad uh…a tad insane…one did…um, well…I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but one guy…uh…did kill himself at the end of night 4…so, (Laughs) Haha, probably not a…good time to t-tell you but hey…yeah, he was found uh…hanged…lucky someone found him before the restaurant opened but…ha, yeah. Anyway, I'm sure you'll be fine. And I'll leave the last message tomorrow…so, have a good night…_

The answer machine does a long beep noise and stops. Mike takes in what he's heard.

**MIKE:** Golden bears…? What the hell is the link…?

Just then he heard a tap on the door which startled him, he turned to see it was only Chica, with a cute smile across her face.

**CHICA:** H-Hi…

**MIKE:** Oh, Christ, Chica…you scared me for a minute there…

**CHICA:** I'm…I'm sorry…

**MIKE:** It's okay…

**CHICA:** I thought you knew I was coming, since you can see me on the cameras

**MIKE:** Haven't had a chance to have a look yet…

**CHICA:** You okay…?

**MIKE:** Yeah, yeah I guess so…

**CHICA:** Do you? You look kinda spaced out…

**MIKE:** Yeah, I'm uh…well, no…I suppose not…

**CHICA:** What's wrong?

**MIKE:** I uh…(_Chuckles a little_) I…dumped my girlfriend today…

**CHICA:** Oh no…

**MIKE:** Yep.

**CHICA:** I'm so sorry…

**MIKE:** Ha, don't be…she was a bitch, anyway…she took me for granted…I don't know why I stayed with her to be honest…she was sweet at first but then…I did everything and she just…sat back…

**CHICA:** Mike…?

**MIKE:** Yes, Chica…

**CHICA:** You…(_Starts to blush_)…you didn't dump her for me did you…?

**MIKE:** Well…at the time, no. I just…had enough.

**CHICA:** Oh. (_Changes the subject slightly_) She doesn't sound very nice…

**MIKE: **She wasn't…the sort of bitch that gets her own way…well, not this time…

**CHICA:** Any girl would be lucky to be with you…I…I…(_Blushes again_)…I know I would…

**MIKE:** (_Looks at Chica and smiles_) Yeah…I know…

**CHICA:** Oh, I'm just being silly…how could I love anyone…?

**MIKE:** What do you mean?

**CHICA:** Well…just look at me…who would love this?

Mike then gently touches Chica on the side of the face and he brings his face closer to hers and looks at her straight in the eyes and smiles, Chica blushes…feeling the warm hand on her face felt really nice.

**MIKE:** I would, Chica, I would…your beautiful…and don't you dare let anyone tell you different…you're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen…

Chica sighed happily and then they embraced. Both mouths opened and their tongues gently wrestled each other, Mike's hands gently holding onto Chica's curvy hips and Chica wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Both blushed and titled their heads, each kiss pushing on each other's tongue. Mike broke the kiss, taking a breath as did Chica.

**MIKE:** Wow…wow…

**CHICA:** (_Giggles_) I liked that…

**MIKE:** Me too…

**CHICA:** Mike…I've…n-never done this before…

**MIKE:** Look, we don't have to rush; okay…I never want to force anything on you…

**CHICA:** But I do, Mikey, I do…I really want this…

**MIKE:** Are you sure…

**CHICA:** Yes, Mikey…yes I do…it's just I've never…you know…this is all very new to me but I'm glad it's with you…

**MIKE:** Me too, Chica…to be fair, this is a new experience for me as well, with a beautiful thing like you…this should be…um…(_Blushing even more_)…interesting…

They embraced again, each kiss being more passionate than the last and Mikey gently placed Chica on the table, still actioning their passionate kiss.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.

Mike and Chica were slumped in the swivel chair both asleep and only Mike's jacket was covering them. Chica was asleep on Mike's shoulder with her arm wrapped round him. They were both at peaceful rest…but then Mike opened his eyes, he struggled at first but gave his eyes enough time to adjust to the light…though it was dim, it was still bright enough for him. He let out a yawn and then realized the odd situation he was in but he didn't panic but instead was worried if this was a dream and that he was back with Jessica…no, this felt real…it felt true. He slowly turned his head towards Chica, who was still asleep…her face was red with blush…admittedly, Mike figured she was hot…it was quite…passionate earlier…better than anything he had done with a fellow human being…he chuckle to himself, she looked really cute when she was asleep…and she had a smile, a wonderful smile. Mike didn't want to move to disturb Chica but he had no choice as something then started to bother him…he slowly moved and lifted Chica, only a little so he could move around…he did with success and gently put Chica down, she didn't wake and Mike sighed a relief. He quickly put his clothes back on and played back the message, turning the volume so not to wake Chica…he played it once and then twice…and a few things ran through his mind:

What was happening tomorrow at 8am? The message on the 3rd night was scrambled and couldn't make out what was said…it was obviously something big…but what? It was a shame he couldn't call the guy back…

And the other thing…what is it with these Golden Bear things? This threw Mike off as it did not make sense…and the fact a night guard committed suicide was weird enough…to be honest, Mike wished he hadn't had known that…

This really bugged Mike a lot…and the fact Chica has seen these visions just made it weirder…

_***SMASH***_

This startled Mike and woke Chica up with a yelp, nearly falling out of the chair. The sound was a smash, like something was chucked at glass.

**CHICA:** Oh my God, what was that?

**MIKE:** S-Stay here, Chica…

**CHICA:** No, don't! Stay here, please…

**MIKE:** Chica, it's my job to check…I just need to see what it is…

**CHICA: **Oh Mikey, please be careful…

**MIKE:** Look, just stay here…okay…anything happens just run to the trapdoor, okay?

**CHICA:** Okay…

Mike smiled and kissed Chica on the cheek…she wanted to grab and stop him but he had a duty. Mike pulled out his gun, though he only had a few bullets left and slowly exit the room.

Another smash sound, louder this time and Mike backed down, the sound sending shockwaves to his nerves…the sound wasn't aimed towards him, so he carried on slowly walking in direction to where the sound was coming from. The sound died down but he could still hear something…it as more like rustling sounds…and it was coming from the maintenance room. Mike's heart started beating faster and sweat appearing on his brow…but he took a deep breath and calmed himself down knowing he had a loaded weapon…he took more deep breathes…the door was closed, so whoever or whatever was in there must've come through the window…Mike put his hand on the door handle, another deep breath…and quickly he twisted the handle pulled it open, jumped into the room and pointed his gun in all directions…it was dark though…but an outline of a figure could be seen…the outside street lamp laminating the room…

**MIKE:** STOP RIGHT THERE, MAN! DON'T MOVE…

This figure didn't move…nor make a sound.

**MIKE:** Okay…okay…now, slowly move into the light…so I c-can see you…

The figure moves.

**MIKE:** NO FAST MOVEMENTS! I've got a loaded weapon and I'll fire on will. Okay…move slowly…

The figure then moves slowly…now in a standing up pose…an outline of a bear…

**MIKE: **Move into the light! Again, slowly…

The bear figure does, it takes a step forward into the light and then Mike gasps, he cannot believe what he sees, this almost making him drop his gun but slowly lowers it…

A bear…no, not just a bear…a gold bear…a golden bear…Mike starts to shake and this golden bear, smiles evilly…no eyes…

Mike couldn't move…

**MIKE:** What the fuck…?

**GOLDEN BEAR:** It's…ME!

**NOTES: This chapter was rushed due to the fact I won't be able to update until the weekend. What you see is what you get, for now. **


	13. Chapter 13

**No Longer Alone**

**NOTES: Okay, okay…I said I couldn't update till the weekend, but I'm doing a night shift at the moment and I've got some hours to kill…but this will be the last chapter till at least Sunday.**

**Oh also, because of the swearing and ONE strong language, this is now an M-Rated story. So if you can't find it under T-Rating…well, there's your answer.**

Chica started to get worried, Mike was gone for a while…though it had only be five minutes or so, to her it felt like hours. She was shaken…though this wouldn't be the first time, she heard smashes…some little teenage shits were hurling stones at the windows a few months back…but this was different, this wasn't someone mucking about this sounded like a break in. Chica was glad at the fact that Mike had his gun…though a few days ago it was the same gun that Mike shot her with…she knew he didn't mean, anyone would probably do the same. It was longer than five minutes now and her worry started to become panicky…even due to the fact that she couldn't hear anything…

**FREDDY:** He's gone…he's left you…

**CHICA:** No, he hasn't…

**FREDDY:** Yes he has…

Chica closed her eyes and shakes her head, trying to get Freddy out of her mind, who stood right beside her…and then Bonnie appeared.

**BONNIE:** Face it, chicken whore, he hates you…

**CHICA:** No, he doesn't…he…l-likes me…

**BONNIE:** He'll hate you eventually…he'll leave you for someone beautiful…someone…real.

**CHICA:** Shut up!

**FOXY: **Aye, who could love you, ye sack of whale shit!

**CHICA:** Mike has! I believe he…l-love me…and I love him!

**BONNIE:** That guy must be desperate…

**FREDDY:** That's right…he'll go back to his old girlfriend…your just a dirty squeeze.

**CHICA:** Why are you saying such things? Why can't you just…leave me alone!

**FREDDY: **Because we want you to fucking suffer!

**BONNIE: **We want you to feel pain and hurt.

**FOXY:** Arr, we wan' you to draw out ye last breath…

**CHICA:** Go away!

**FREDDY:** We're not going anywhere…the only way to get rid of us…is to kill yourself!

**BONNIE:** She's so pathetic she can't even achieve that…you're worthless.

**FOXY:** Useless!

**CHICA:** (_Covers her ears, starting to cry_) No…no, I'm not…

**FREDDY:** You are…an ugly…disgusting yellow cunt!

**CHICA:** NO I'M NOT!

Chica snaps angrily, tears flooding out of her eyes and makes a grab towards Freddy, grabbing him by the neck, to his shock he gasps…and surprised by her strength. She chucks him across the room and he slams against the wall. Foxy backs away but with lighting speed, Chica grabs his hook hand and shoves it in his good, only-seeing eye, he screams in pain, the metal hook piecing his skull…oil pours out and he rolls about on the floor, trying to hold the pain. Bonnie makes a run for it but is yanked back violently as Chica has hold of his ears…with a strong pull, she rips both his ears…he screams…Chica then shoves the ripped plastic ears in his mouth…the scream becoming muffled and almost silent, he started choking. Foxy stopped rolling, he let out a useless yelp and then silence, becoming lifeless…and then he just simply vanished into thin air. Bonnie couldn't breath anymore, he's eyes rolled back into his head and his body flopped to the floor…and then he too vanished into thin air. Chica breathed heavily, she never felt this angry before…no, it wasn't anger…it was…confidence. Chica turned around to see Freddy trying to get up but she rushed towards him and kicked him in the face…knocking some plastic teeth out. He whimpered and…wait, he was sobbing? Chica smiled at this, confidence growing inside of her every second…he grabbed Freddy's black bowtie, making him gag a little and whined even more, seeing the flames in Chica's eyes.

**FREDDY:** W-Wait…I-I'm sorry…Chica…p-please don't…hurt m-me…

**CHICA:** You're just in my head, Freddy…but that's no longer the case…I don't need you to put me down anymore. I'm stronger than you…

Freddy begged some more but Chica wasn't listening. She squeezed his neck, breaking into the plastic, he gagged some more…fear in his eyes, he struggled but Chica was far to strong and with great force, started yanking his head off…voice box glitched into a scream, a deep scream…the wires and endo-skeleton breaking, ripping…sparks flew from the neck and then the glitching scream became high pitched…then silence as the connection from head to neck was no more. Freddy's face glitched slightly, his eye lids flicking, eyes shaking. His body flopped onto the ground…and Chica just stared into Freddy's dying eyes…now tears slowly dripping down her face…and oil coming out of Freddy's.

**CHICA:** I'm…sorry…what happened to you, Bonnie and Foxy…will you…f-forgive me…?

Freddy stared back…darkness filling into his eyes but glitched a smile…and whatever voice box he had left was damaged badly but hearable.

**FREDDY:** Y-Yee…y-yeee…yyeeesssssss…I-I-I f-foooor-g-give you…

And with that, Freddy passed on…but then he too started to disappear and vanish into thin air. Chica was alone in the room…she knew this was all in her head…but they were gone, she smiled as she overcome her inner demons…but then, Mike came to her thoughts, while she was messing with her head…he was in danger, she could only assume he was…as he hadn't returned. Just then:

***BANG* *BANG***

Two gun shots were easily heard, she gasped and then decided to rush to Mike's aid…hoping he was alright.

….

Mike backed away as the Golden Bear was slowly walking towards him. He stilled held onto the gun and was pointing towards the gold bear. His heart started to race.

**GOLDEN BEAR:** It's me…

**MIKE: **Stay back! I'll shoot!

**GOLDEN BEAR:** It's me…Michael…

**MIKE:** (_Puzzled and then frowns_) What…?

**GOLDEN BEAR:** Oh my…how you've grown…

**MIKE:** Who the fuck are you?

**GOLDEN BEAR:** You…don't remember me, do you?

**MIKE:** Like hell I don't! I'm sure I'd remember a gold bear…how do you know my name?

**GOLDEN BEAR:** 1987 Michael…1987

Mike's eyes opened wide and gasps…a memory was coming back…

**FLASHBACK.**

The pizza emporium was busy, packed with screaming, happy children…singing, playing, running…some watching the mascots on stage, others in the ball park, loads at the table, eating mountains of pizza, burgers, snacks…drinking high sugar drinks. Mike was on his own, sitting at one of the booths. He didn't seem interested in anything that was going on. He sighed, looking to be falling asleep until a gold bear turned up and kneeled down to him.

**GOLDEN BEAR:** Why are you alone, little boy? Don't you want to play?

**MIKE (Aged 7):** No.

**GOLDEN BEAR:** Oh…and why not…?

**MIKE:** It's boring…

**GOLDEN BEAR:** Nothing's boring if you have…imagination.

**MIKE:** Whatever…

**GOLDEN BEAR:** Are you…unhappy…?

**MIKE:** Kinda…

**GOLDEN BEAR:** Do you want to…play a game? It'll cheer you up!

**MIKE:** I…guess…

**GOLDEN BEAR:** What's your name, little boy?

**MIKE:** Michael…but some people call me Mike…

**GOLDEN BEAR:** Please to meet you…I'm Golden Freddy.

**MIKE:** You're just a guy in a bear suit…I'm not stupid you know…

**GOLDEN BEAR:** I can see that…have you ever played…"Joy of Creation?"

**MIKE:** (_Shakes his head_) No…what's that…?

**GOLDEN BEAR: **Well…let me show you…

_CUT TO:_

Mike is being dragged to the maintenance room by Golden bear who is pulling at his arm.

**MIKE:** YOU'RE HURTING ME!

**GOLDEN BEAR:** SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**MIKE:** LET ME GO!

**GOLDEN BEAR:** BUT YOU WANTED TO PLAY! I CAN MAKE YOU HAPPY FOREVER! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO LEAVE THIS HAPPY PLACE!

**MIKE:** I W-WANT TO GO HOME!

**GOLDEN BEAR:** YOU ARE HOME! (_Calmly_) You can be with the other kids that have joined…

_CUT TO:_

Mike starts running through the corridor and runs up to a fire exit door, the gold bear runs after him but Mike manages to open the door and escapes. His tears flood his face, fear making him run faster and faster…he is yards away from the back entrance/exit. The gold bear sticks his head out, giving up on the chase…and shouts angrily at Mike.

**GOLDEN BEAR:** I'LL GET YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS, MICHAEL! MARK MY FUCKING WORDS…I'LL GET YOU!

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Mike takes a second to gather his thoughts.

**MIKE:** You…you tried to kill me…

**GOLDEN BEAR:** No, Michael…I tried to free you…

**MIKE:** You were…gonna stuff me into a suit…

**GOLDEN BEAR:** Yes…the joy of creation…

**MIKE:** You killed others before me…?

**GOLDEN BEAR:** Not killed…set free…

**MIKE:** You sick fuck…!

**GOLDEN BEAR:** And now…to finish what I started…and there will be no traces of you once I'm done…and come 8am tomorrow…my work will be complete….you can finish early.

**MIKE:** (_Hearing what he said_) What…?

**GOLDEN BEAR:** Now…join my gift of life…

The gold bear approached Mike, almost quickly but Mike didn't hesitate and loaded two shots into the Bears chest.

***BANG* *BANG***

This stopped the bear in its tracks…it whimpered in pain, holding where it got shot and looked down at the damage…it gasped again and then looked at Mike, even without it's eyes, Mike could feel him looking…Mike was shaking, the gun almost dropping from his grip but kept it pointed towards the gold bear…at last the bear sighed a dying breath and fell over backwards, landing hard on the tiled floor…hands flopped…and smoke coming out of the bullet holes of the chest. Mike sighed and breathed easy…his heart slowing down to a normal pace. His legs began to wobble though, so he leaned against a wall and titled his head back…he took at satisfactory sigh…

Just then the door slammed open, Mike jumped out of his skin and screamed but it was Chica, looking all worried and slightly scared.

**CHICA:** Mike! Are you okay?

**MIKE:** (_Gasps_) Oh, Jesus, Chica…thank God…scared the shit out of me…

Chica then noticed the body of a golden bear on the floor…smoke still coming out of the bullet wounds and disappearing into the air.

**CHICA:** What the…? Golden Freddy…?

**MIKE:** You…you know this thing?

**CHICA:** Yes…it was, a spare suit…it was never used again because it…scared the children…

**MIKE:** Yeah…I can understand that…

**CHICA:** Rumoured had it…it was somebody using the golden suit and kidnapping kids…

**MIKE:** Ha, yeah…(_Puts his hand up_) I was almost one of them…

**CHICA:** What…?

**MIKE:** I supressed my memory…never to think about it again…until now. The bastard was gonna stuff me into a spare suit…

**CHICA:** Oh Mikey…

**MIKE:** Well, it's over now. The sick bastard is dead. (_Clicks his fingers_) Hey…this might explain the visions you see…it was just this freak, a guy in a suit!

**CHICA:** No…it was all in my head…

**MIKE:** Chica, you're NOT insane…you've created vision and blame yourself. You no longer need to worry about it now…it's all in the past…

**CHICA:** (_Starts to smile_) Yes, yes it is…(_Looks at the golden bear_)…so, who is it?

**MIKE:** I'm about to find out…

Mike slowly walks towards the lifeless bear; pointing the gun at it…he kicks the body gently in order to get a reaction…the gold bear was unresponsive. Mike was happy with this and kneeled down to the face of the gold bear…on closer inspection it defiantly was a suit and the head mask could come off.

**MIKE:** Now to expose you…

Mike grabs the head and moves it slightly, suddenly the mouth moves and the arm stretches out, grabbing Mike in the process, around the neck, the sudden movement jerked Mike forcefully making him drop the gun…Mike gasped and gagged, no air could go through or out…throat blocked. Chica screamed, the Gold bear jolted it's head towards Chica, got up and with ease threw Mike at Chica, slamming into each other hard, smashing into a worktop bench and knocking them both out. The gold bear looked at his actions…he could tell they were both out cold and in no time were they going to wake up…he chuckled to himself and then looks at Chica little better.

**GOLDEN BEAR:** So the rumours were true…there was someone living here…a chicken, eh? A talking chicken, just like the others, that brown bear and the shit looking rabbit…(_Laughs_) Well, before I ripped them to shreds…selling their parts…oh, how they begged…(_Laughs_) Well, the silly bear, anyway. I got them on a nice cheap bargain

The gold bear then walks out of the room.

He headed straight to the security office and no hesitation, picked up the phone, he started dialling the number…it rang a few times but then someone picked up on the other line.

**GOLDEN BEAR:** Yeah, it's me…change of plan…instead of tomorrow…I want the demolition crew to be here at 8am this morning!...(_Slight pause_) I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF IT'S SHORT FUCKING NOTICE! I WANT IT DONE! TODAY!

**NOTES: Okay, that is it till Sunday. Don't worry…everything will be explained in the next chapter...I promise.**


	14. Chapter 14

**No Longer Alone**

**NOTE: I just found out that one of my stories (Interview of a Night Guard) was stolen word for word and copied on another site Wattpad and some wanking tosser is taking credit for it. I've asked him to talk it down but says it is his, luckily I have proof it's mine and have reported it. If I find out this story gets stolen, I WILL take it down from and WILL NOT finish it so the story stealing fucker can't "finish" the story…also I'm keeping an eye out for my sequel. I would also advise anyone who has written a story go check to see if yours has been stolen too, sometimes they change the title. This has REALLY fucked me off! And therefore was reluctant weather to continue with this story or not…as your reading this, I will…**

**This chapter will contain LOT'S of swearing and a scene I believe people won't like. This is M-Rated now…and I'm not in the mood for flames.**

Mike took a deep breath as if it were his first time, he gasped some more, filling his lungs full of air. He quickly opened his eyes, everything was dark…he just needed his eyes to adjust for a bit, he blinked a couple of times…he was about to rub his eyes but couldn't move his hands…he looked down and saw he was tied up with rope and his hands behind his back and legs tied to the legs of the chair, he tried moving again but it was nothing but a struggle…his vision was slowly getting better now and he looked around…yes, he was tied to a chair and only a few spotlights illuminated the surroundings to where he was positioned…he wasn't sure where he was but could only think he was still in the abandon pizza emporium…but what room, he didn't know.

**MIKE:** The fuck…

Mike tried to move again, he then realized that he felt pressure over his back, like someone was leaning against him…he turned his head back the best he could…he could see something…no, someone…a figure…a yellow figure… he turned his head to the other side and was slightly relieved to see it was Chica.

**MIKE: **Chica…? Hey, Chica…are you okay?

She was tied up the same way he was…but she didn't respond. Her head was tilted downwards; her eyes were closed but breathing very slowly to almost shallow.

**MIKE:** Chica, speak to me!

**VOICE:** I'm afraid she can't hear you.

Mike looked up to where the voice came from and then a gold-like bear walked into the light.

**MIKE:** What the…? (_Shakes his head_) No…

**GOLDEN BEAR:** She's out cold.

**MIKE: **No…n-no, I…I shot you…

**GOLDEN BEAR:** Yes, you did, didn't you…but as you can see, I'm completely fine. (_Smiles_)

Mike noticed that the gold bear still had two bullet holes in its chest. He gasped at the sight of this and then frowned in puzzlement.

**MIKE:** But…but how? How could you survive that? Nobody could survive that!

**GOLDEN BEAR:** (_Laughs_) You have no idea how thick these costumes are, do you? They are practically bulletproof…and heavy as shit…

**MIKE:** Shit…I should've known…

**GOLDEN BEAR:** Well, you didn't!

**MIKE: **What have you done to Chica?

**GOLDEN BEAR: **Chica? (_Looks at the yellow figure behind Mike_) Oh, you mean the yellow chicken thing…(_Laughs_) Don't look at me, I didn't do anything…you was the one who slammed into her. It's your fault that she's out cold…

**MIKE: **Yeah, caused by you, you fat turd!

The bear just stood there for a few seconds before punching Mike across the face, with only his face forced back by the impact. Mike felt the impact move his jaw, the pain feeling like his face was ripped off. Mike clinched his face, trying to ease the pain, moaning a little, he felt his mouth filling up with fluid and spat it out, blood dripping out of his mouth…he frowned angrily at the gold bear but knew he couldn't do anything about it…no matter how hard he struggled.

**GOLDEN BEAR:** Struggle all you want…you can't escape, no matter how hard you try…and since you can't attack me I might as well take this heavy thing off…you don't mind, do you?

Mike just stares at the golden bear as it begins to take the head off and drops it on the floor, it rolls next to Mike's feet…the figure then pulls off its arms and leg straps before unzipping the chest…the figure stepped out of the suit and light, walking over to a large mirror on the wall, from what Mike could tell, this figure was straitening up his tie and brushed his hair back with his hands. The figure walked back into the spotlight…the guy was wearing a purple suit, purple button-up shirt, purple tie and matching purple trousers, thought he was wearing normal black shoes.

**PURPLE GUY:** Ah, that's better…it gets so hot in those things…phew.

**MIKE:** Who the hell are you?

**PURPLE GUY:** There's no need to know my name, it'd be pointless for you to know…however, you may recognize…this voice: "Uh…hello…h-hello, well if your hearing this then chances are you've made a pretty poor career choice…"

**MIKE:** (_Gasps_) You're the…phone guy?

**PURPLE GUY:** You catch on quick, don't you?

**MIKE:** You were the one leaving the messages for me…?

**PURPLE GUY:** Brav-fucking-O

**MIKE:** What do you want? What's the big idea?

**PURPLE GUY:** Why, it's you I want, Michael…you!

**MIKE: **What? Why? What have I ever done to you?

**PURPLE GUY:** Well…you know what I've done, you know I killed those kids in the past and a couple of Night Guards…you was going to be next, the next child to be…reborn…but you HAD to be a little shit and ran away…I was afraid you'd expose me…tell the police about me and ruin my plan…

**MIKE:** Which was…?

**PURPLE GUY:** Why, the joy of creation, of course…

**MIKE:** I haven't said a word for years…you…messed me up, you haunted my…dreams! No one believed me, not even my fucking parents…so I supressed you! Besides you stupid dickhead…I didn't even get a look at your face…how could I tell the police what you looked like, huh? A big fucking golden fucking bear!...YOU MESSED ME UP!

**PURPLE GUY:** Ah, shame. Well, now you know…it's always best to have a clean slate…any evidence wiped clean…or erased, should I say…

**MIKE:** There's just one thing I don't understand…how…how did you know I'd come back?

**PURPLE GUY:** Luck of the draw, you see…every night watchman I hired…I killed; I just…pretended they were…you! The fourth night, I'd appear as a Golden Bear…fuck with their heads…play with their blood…hmm, nice and warm…I'd lick their tears of fear, crying for mercy…no…no mercy, only death. And then…you applied…I just couldn't believe my luck…it was YOU! YOU…the one I truly wanted…but the others knew of my past so I…stuffed them…or kill them to make it look like an accident…hanging, wrist's slit…and then leave suicide notes…write them up on the computer and print them out. Easy!

**MIKE:** You sick…fucker!

**PURPLE GUY:** WATCH YOUR MOUTH!

He punches Mike across the face again. Mike moans in pain but accept it. Mike then spits out more blood, turns and looks at the purple guy and gives him a smile…the purple guy returns the smile and laughs at Mike. Mike was hesitant at first but then joins in with the laughing.

**MIKE:** (_Laughing_) Why are we laughing…?

**PURPLE GUY:** (_Also laughing_) Because it's all coming together and your going to die…very fucking soon.

**MIKE:** You…you won't get away with this.

**PURPLE GUY:** I will! In fact, I pretty much already have. It is fifth teen minutes till 8a.m and when that time comes, I will make the "Go Ahead" call because outside are two bulldozers…and they will flatten this shithole to the ground in a matter of minutes. I, of course, will be long gone while you become rubble yourself…they'll be no trace of you. It's perfect.

Mike gritted his teeth in frustration, he struggled to move but it made no difference to the tight ropes. He turned to Chica to see how she was doing but she was still out cold.

**MIKE:** What about Chica? Why does she need to be here? You've got me…that's all you need, so just let her go…!

**PURPLE GUY:** Oh, your yellow girlfriend robot whore? Well, you are wrong, I DO need her…you see, I was just a night guard and then doing day shifts…when I heard this place was on sale and on sale very cheaply I took the opportunity to buy the place…I bought all of its contents, including those stupid mascots…you see, I knew they were alive, something about they roam the nights on free roam…yes, I knew they could talk…well, the blue rabbit was but got plenty of money for him for scrap and then that brown bear…I tortured him, ripped off parts…asking him to tell me how he did what he did…something about children's souls going into the animatronics…possible from the children's I killed…it was…incredible, a miracle…BUT…a flaw! He, in my eyes, was evidence and so…I destroyed him…or them, should I say…and I figured that this yellow piece of shit knows as well!

**MIKE:** You bastard!

**PURPLE GUY:** Ever heard a robot scream? God, it's beautiful, that beautiful scream they make when you rip their arms off…wonderful, wonderful sound it was…

**MIKE:** The fuck is wrong with you?

**PURPLE GUY:** Nothing! Nothing is wrong with me…

**MIKE:** You…destroy lives…you destroy robots that have a second chance at life…and you kill children…

**PURPLE GUY:** At least I don't fuck fucking robots. She's not even real…

**MIKE:** She's more real than you think…

**PURPLE GUY:** Is she now? How…interesting. (_Rubs his chin_) You know what…I think I'll make you suffer a little bit…

Purple guy turns around, jumps off a level and walks over to one of the table booths, the sun was slowly piecering through the windows. Mike looks around and sees he's on the stage in the main room, though a little run down. The well suited purple man picks up a gun, walks up the stage steps and then over to Mike. The purple guy bites his lips, points the gun at Mike and without a single thought, just shoots Mike in one of his kneecaps. The bullet ripping through the kneecap, blood and flesh exploding through the trousers. Mike screamed in immense pain, the pain surrounding his leg, now becoming numb and losing some feeling on it. Mike violently struggles through the ropes, his instincts telling him to grab where he got shot but he just simply couldn't move. The purple guy takes a deep breath of satisfaction.

**PURPLE GUY:** Call that insurance…just in case you…runaway…(_Close to Mike's ear and whispers_) I'm gonna fuck your robot…so the last thing you'll see, is my dick ripping her apart…and I reckon she'll love it…

**MIKE:** (_Through pain and gritted teeth_) I-If you…f-fu-fucking touch her…I…I s-swear to God…I'll…

**PURPLE GUY:** YOU'LL DO WHAT? WHAT WILL YOU DO? HUH? TELL ME! (_Laughs_) Loads of Night Guards gave me threats…and did they stop me? No, they didn't…so what makes you so special, huh? What makes you think you can stop me?

**MIKE:** Don't…you dare touch her…

**PURPLE GUY:** What, like this? (_Punches Chica violently…she moans for the first time…the pain waking her up_)

**MIKE:** YOU BASTARD! LEAVE HER ALONE!

**CHICA:** (_Moans in pain_) Mmm..wha-…M-Mikey…?

**PURPLE GUY:** Hello, dear…did you have a nice rest?

**CHICA:** What…the..? What rest…? Where's Mikey?

**PURPLE GUY:** Ssshhh, it's okay, it's okay…he's right here…

**MIKE:** CHICA! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!

**PURPLE GUY:** We're going to entertain him…you and me! I'm going to untie you…and if you make any sudden movements…I'll shoot him!

**CHICA: **Mikey…what's going on?

**MIKE:** Chica, listen to me, listen! Just get out of here!

**PURPLE GUY:** YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING, CHICA! IF YOU DO, HIS BRAINS WILL DECORATE THESE WALLS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

**CHICA:** (_Sobs_) Y…Yes…

**MIKE:** No…Chica…

**CHICA:** I…have to, Mike…I have to…I-I love you…I don't want to see a-any more harm towards you…

**PURPLE GUY:** Good girl…(_He pulls a knife out and cuts the rope, freeing Chica_) Now, stand in front of Mike…I don't want him to miss the fun we're going to have…

**CHICA:** O…okay…

**MIKE:** You bastard…YOU FUCKING BASTARD!

**PURPLE GUY: **(_To Chica_) On your knees…DO IT!

Chica flinches when the purple guy points the gun at Mike, his finger ready to pull the trigger, he was no way bluffing. Chica closed her eyes to push tears out of her eyes that rolled down her plastic yellow face and pink cheeks. Mike kept moving, he noticed that he was more looser on the chair now that Chica was up…but the pain in his leg reminding him that it was going to be difficult to move. Chica slowly kneeled down, she looked back at Mike who was staring back at her, helpless…he started to cry himself…Chica mimed "I love you" with her beak…Mike slowly nodded whispering "It'll be okay…it'll be okay…"

**PURPLE GUY:** Undo the belt…now!

Chica choked on a few tears and did what the purple guy ordered her to do…she slowly undid the belt, the buckle off and she slowly pulled down his trouser…a huge bulge in his underwear, still growing…Mike turned away and Chica gasped frightenly…she pulled the underwear off…exposing the throbbing threat…

**PURPLE GUY:** Now…suck it! (_Chica hesitated_) Suck it or he dies! SUCK IT OR HE DIES!

**CHICA:** OKAY!...O-Okay…

Mike turned around to look but gasped in disgust, he tried twisting his hands to break free…the pressure around his wrist was slightly loose…a hand almost free…

Chica had the blood pumped tool in her mouth, her tongue in disgust, slowly licking around the cock…the purple guy arched his head back, smiling and letting out with a nice moan…he felt relaxed and lowered his gun. Chica bobbled her head up and down…

One of Mike's hands was free.

Just then a sharp pain from nowhere surrounded the purple guy, his scream filled the room, making Mike jump almost out of his seat…the purple guy came unattached from Chica, feeling sharp teeth ripped like butter through his cock, he stepped back, screaming like a girl, the blood pouring like piss, splashing over Chica, who herself tried to back away. The purple guy looked down at the situation, no shaft, just a ripped bit of meat hanging from him, covering his groin, flooding into his dropped trousers and pants, he then looked at Chica, who then spat out pink blood covered lump of flesh and blood dripping from her mouth…in shock and horror, pain forcing him to react…he pointed the gun and Chica…

Mike was free but he fell to the floor, his bullet wound kneecap struggling to support him, he looked over at Chica and the purple guy…both covered in blood.

**CHICA:** I'm sorry….I…l-love you, Mikey…

The purple guy pulled the trigger, yellow plastic exploded from the front of Chica's head and coming out of the other side making another small explosion, pushing metal, plastic and thick black oil out of the hole. Chica didn't make a sound…her eye's glitching and body not moving…

**MIKE:** CHICA! NOOOOOO!

The purple guy then falling over backwards, the pain getting the best of him and while doing so, drops the gun…he holds on tightly were his manhood was…the blood soaking through the gaps of his fingers and was still screaming, now rolling about on the floor. Chica just flopped lifeless on the floor…

Mike tries very hard to drag himself towards Chica, the pain trying to stop him but ignores his blown apart kneecap…eventually; he pulls himself to be next to Chica's lifeless body.

**MIKE:** Oh God, no…Chica…? NO, CHICA, WAKE UP!

Mike shakes the body of Chica…her eyes were black and lifeless…nothing was going to make Chica wake up…she was gone. Mike cried away some tears…and angrily stares at the phone guy, who was holding something in his hand…whatever he was doing…it seemed like he was struggling. Mike didn't care, he gritted his teeth, flames in his eyes and adrenaline pumping his blood around the body, forcing him to use all his strength and dragged himself towards the gun…he found this easier than before and grabbed the gun within seconds. He pointed the gun at the purple guy…who then saw that Mike had the slight upper hand…Mike was shaking, the gun becoming a bit to heavy but still at the gun towards the purple guy…who just simply…started to…laugh?

**PURPLE GUY:** (_Laughing in madness_) Game over…M-Mike…

**MIKE:** (_Angry_) For you…yes…

**PURPLE GUY:** No…the both of us…(_Holds up his phone_) It's 8am…I made "the call"…

Mike's eyes were wide and gasps…the phone had an end call on the screen. He then could hear some machinery rumblering outside. He looked around…the building then began to shake.

MIKE: Oh God…no…

**NOTES: Really angry when I wrote this and now I've done it, I feel better…a pretty good way to let off steam. Should be one last chapter to go now…thank you for putting up with my moaning and patients, it means a lot.**


	15. Chapter 15

**No Longer Alone**

**NOTES: I will apologise with my moaning in the last chapter but I'm calm now, now that I know that's theirs people out there who are willing to help a fellow writer. Thank you so much, it really means a lot.**

**The last chapter probably shocked some, which I guess that's what I was trying to do…I believe if a fiction is M-Rated or 18 plus then expect some graphic content, especially when you read my work.**

**I will continue writing but will explain more at the end of this story with some Q&A's…as so now I don't want to bore you to tears. So…here we go.**

The building was shaking violently, even more so…Mike started to panic and looked around, there had to be a way out but because of his blown-up kneecap, it seemed useless. The purple guy just started to laugh manically from his pain, still holding his dickless blood soaked groin, he didn't seem to have a care in the world. Mike was too weak to hold the gun and just dropped it…the chamber was loose and it fell out…Mike noticed there was no bullets in it and cursed…but then heard the purple guy's voice

**PURPLE GUY:** I HAVE WON, MIKE! I HAVE WON! IT'S GAME OVER FOR YOU! (_Mike just stared at him, angrily_) Don't worry…you'll be seeing your robot bitch in hell, where I will be as well, tormenting you FOREVER!

Mike had to think fast, and then he remembered something Chica said a while ago…a trap door, yes, a trap door…in the staff room, under the coffee table. Mike had to move fast and there was no way he was going to leave Chica…

**MIKE:** (_Whispers to Chica's lifeless body_) We're getting out of here, Chica…together.

Mike forced himself up, he wobble on his shot knee, the weird sensation of half a knee cap was strange and numb almost but it was hurting…he ignore this and wrapped his arms around Chica and with all his strength…picked Chica up…she flopped in his arms but the adrenaline was making him determined…pain angered him and he moved frustratingly slowly, putting all his weight on his good leg, he bit his lip, cutting it slightly with his teeth, tears streamed down his face…but he managed to move.

**PURPLE GUY:** GET BACK HERE!

Mike ignored him; if anything the loud noises outside of the room were blocking his hearing. A wrecking ball then crashed through the room, the wall exploded and half the ceiling collapsed, this made Mike walk faster and the pain nearly making him numb, bits of ceiling and thick plaster falling past him, some being a close call to being knocked out. Mike reached the door, it was slightly opened and he pushed it with his shoulder, almost losing balance on his good leg…

**PURPLE GUY:** MICHAEL! (_This time, Mike could hear him and turned around, gasping for breath but with determination_) REMEMBER MY WORDS, MICHAEL! It's…me!

Just then the wrecking ball came crashing in for the second time, the huge ball wiping out the walls like thin twigs and crashing into the purple guy, a quick glimpse of his head and body crushed and squashed like a burst water balloon, blood exploded everywhere but then disappeared into a collapsing wall and ceiling…the purple guy becoming rubble. Mike smiled a quick sly smile and tried to rush towards the staff room. He sighed in relief that the room was still intact, she shoulder barged the door, slamming it open. The room was shaking; it felt like this was the next to go…dust flying everywhere, walls starting to crack…glass smashing. Mike gently put Chica down…he wobbled over to the coffee table, lifting it up and throwing it to one side…he pulled the rug and there was a trap door…no lock to Mike's sighing relief, he grabbed the handle and pulled open the trapdoor…a huge piece of ceiling cracked and fell hard next to Mike, almost pushing him over…he slammed the door open, the floor was shaking…it felt like a Earth quake. Mike turned and picked up Chica…his love for her made her seem light, he looked at the damage on her head, he almost produced a few tears, she shook his head and with one final push of strength, made it to the trap door, taking each step firm but quick down the stairs. The wrecking ball made another appearance, the sound echoing Mike's ears, making them ring…he again ignore any physical damage he had and just got on with it…the walls caved in, the ceiling become a heavy death-trap, dust billowed the whole room, Mike took his steps faster but then the rubble made its way through the trapdoor entrance and piling down the stairs like an avalanche. Mike tried to run but his balance was getting weak, the some plaster knocked his footing…he and Chica were caught in the avalanche of rubble.

**MIKE:** No…NO! NOT LIKE THIS! (_Looks at Chica_) I failed you…I'm s-so sorry, Chica…I'm so…so s-sorry…I love you, Chica…I be with you forever and always…you are no longer alon-

_Darkness. No sound. Empty. Death._

_Darkness._

_Only…darkness…_

_A…voice…_

_Faint…very faint…_

_Darkness…not so empty anymore…a sound…a voice._

_The voice was calling a name…not as faint any more…maybe a bit louder this time…_

_The darkness was going…getting brighter now…the voice was echoing but getting clearer…_

**VOICE:** CCCCChhhhiiiiiiiiiiccccccccaaaaaaaaaaaa

_No longer empty…the darkness was going…very quickly this time…the name being much more clearer._

**VOICE:** Chica…? Can…can you hear me? Please, Chica…

_Bright light…the darkness was gone…all sounds were back…everything was functional…as normal._

**VOICE:** I can't live without you, Chica…

Chica was lying on a bed. She opened her eyes, the room was bright…the walls in neutral colours…she was in a surrounding she'd never seen before…but she didn't panic, this eased her for the first time…she was relaxed. She turned her head to see Mike, with his head on her chest and his arms wrapping round her.

**CHICA:** Mi…Mikey…?

Mike's head shot up, he gasped and smiled widely.

**MIKE: **Chica! Oh thank God…your awake…you had me worried…

**CHICA:** Wha…what happened? Where am I?

**MIKE:** Look, don't move…you're in a delicate state at the moment. I've…repaired you…it took a while to find the spare parts but I managed to find what I need…repairing you was easy…finding spare parts though was a little hard…I had to ask favours for some friends…don't worry…they've seen you but are trust worthy but I fixed you…

Chica looked at her body, it was perfect…her body was bright yellow and slim and the breast plate smoother for easy movement, her hips brand new and the same head she had before, with even rosier cheeks, a neat cute beak and best of all…not one single damage to her face…her eye sight was a hundred times better as well. She smiled and a tear was produced in one of her eyes, she tried to hold back but she couldn't…

**MIKE:** Chica…why are you crying…?

**CHICA:** I'm just so…happy…no one has ever done this for me…ever. I just can't thank you enough, Mikey…I've never been treated like this before…thank you so much…

**MIKE:** (_Laughs_) Chica, I love you…I'd do anything for you…

Chica blushed as did Mike. Chica tried to move her arm but it was sore…also not moving for a while made her body stiff but she was slowly gaining her nerves and feelings back. Mike moved away from Chica, smiling himself, happy to see Chica awake...but then Chica gasped at the sight of Mike…he was in a wheel chair, both his legs covered in thick cast and a shoulder in a sling…a few cuts over his face but were healing nicely…still, Chica felt bad.

**CHICA:** Oh my God, Mikey!…You're in a wheel chair…

**MIKE:** Haha, don't worry about it, Chica…you still worry, don't you? It's not your fault…in fact this has come as a blessing.

**CHICA:** (_Makes an odd laugh but puzzled_ _only because Mike was smiling_) A blessing…? How…?

**MIKE:** Well, I will make a full recovery…my spine isn't damage and I'll be able to walk again in the future…but the best bit, is the compensation I got from the owners of Freddy Fazbears…the new owners that is…and let me just say, I think I can retire early!

**CHICA:** Oh Mikey…that's wonderful news…well…uh to an exstent of course…

**MIKE:** This is my new home I bought…it has all the lastest gizmo's…and this room…is yours…

**CHICA:** My…m-my room…?

**MIKE: **Yes. You're living with me now…

**CHICA:** Oh Mikey…

**MIKE:** That's if…of course you're okay with that…?

**CHICA:** I love it…I absolutely love it…I couldn't be any happier. (_Wide smile and wipes a tear away_)

**MIKE:** I'm glad you like it…you've even got your own kitchen.

**CHICA:** Oh Mikey, wow!

**MIKE: **When you're slightly better, I'll show you around…

**CHICA:** I love you so much; Mikey…you're the best thing that's ever happened to me…

**MIKE:** I can say the same thing about you…

**CHICA:** But…wait a minute…Freddy Fazbear has a new owner…? But I thought…

**MIKE:** It's okay. That purple guy just wanted Fazbear's so he could destroy the evidence, that was all…he failed and now he's long gone. Dead! The new owner is rebuilding it, making it brand spanking new…

**CHICA:** That's wonderful news…hey, wait a minute, how long have I been out?

**MIKE:** (_Chuckles a little_) Oh, I'd say, nearly three weeks now…

**CHICA:** Three weeks?

**MIKE:** Yep, it's amazing what gets done in three weeks…but I never left your side.

**CHICA:** (_Smiles again_) Thank you, Mikey…for everything.

**MIKE:** That's okay, really…

**CHICA:** But I don't think I could ever go back there…the new Fazbear's I mean…

**MIKE:** Oh, why not…?

**CHICA:** I guess…I just need to let the past go…move on. I miss my friends but…I can't keep living in the past and it's time for me to move on and you helped me with that…and all I want to do now is look forward to the future…with you, Mikey…with you.

Mike blushes and gives a little chuckle.

**MIKE:** That's great. Your no longer alone now, Chica…not anymore.

**CHICA:** (_Smiles happily_) I know…

Mike turns around on his wheelchair and proceeds to leave the room, leaving Chica to have a rest but is stopped as he hears her voice.

**CHICA:** Uh…Mikey…?

**MIKE:** (_Turns around_) Yes, Chica…

**CHICA:** Can we…share a room…together…? (_Blushes_)

**MIKE:** (_Smiles_) We already do, Chica…I forgot to tell you…this is my room as well.

With that, it was the first time in a long, long time that Chica ever felt wanted and loved and the days spent together were the happiest they both have ever been and the future was just another chapter for them both.

**THE END.**

**Yep, short and straight to the point ending, wasn't going to muck about.**

**Q&A's:**

**This is basically answering most questions I get from reviews or private messaging, sorry if I can't answer them all.**

**1: Are you going to do a sequel to this story?**

No…is the simple answer. I know I've said this before but I'm certain I won't do a sequel to this. It doesn't need it, any loop holes I'm afraid I'll let you use your imagination

**2: When will Interview of a Night Guard 2 be finished or updated.**

Soon, figured I'd finish this story first.

**3: Are you really going to stop writing?**

Depends…I'll finish Interview 2 before I decide but have thought of a short Mangle story but not sure I'll bother just yet, we'll see…

**4: What do you think FNAF 3 will be like and are you looking forward to it?**

Personally, I hope it's NOT a prequel…that means more theory's and no answers but looking forward what can be brought new to the game…I hope it has no music box because it lost its suspense and purpose to looking at the surveillance screens and got rather annoying…other than that, yes, I can't fucking wait!

**5: Will you do a new story, if they have new characters and background in FNAF 3**

Again, it depends…though it's a bit hard to answer as the game isn't out yet.

**6: Why are you cruel to Chica?**

She's my favourite character and feel there's more to her than making pizza's and scaring a night guard. I also like killing off characters to make an impact in the story, even the ones I like as it helps me emotionally to write the story

**7: You swear a lot don't you?**

It's just words that exist in the dictionary…

**8: Would you collaborate with another writer?**

I tried before and it failed, nothing to do with the other person or writing but timeline and free time was very difficult to get together.

**9: So you're British then?**

Yes. England.

**If your question hasn't come up, I'm really sorry, only so much I want to put on…anyway, thank you so much for the support, it really means a lot. Thank you for reading this story, hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it. Goodbye for now and LET'S PARTY!**


	16. NOTES

**NOTES: Just to let people know, this story maybe uploaded on the site but THIS TIME someone HAS asked me permission to use it and I have been credited for it...so don't panic. Again, thank you for the views, reviews and favourites...it really means alot to me. **

**I'd also want to make it clear that I will NOT be making a sequel to this story as many of you have asked me on PM. Although, I am happy for someone else to do one (If you want) but so long as you credit me, for example "Based on PizzaCatDavid's story"**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story...and again thank you.**

**PizzaCatDavid.**


	17. Q&A's

Q & A's

**NOTES: These Q&A's will be uploaded on all my fnaf fanfics…so people don't miss out on the answers. These are mostly from PM's, basically my top 10…sorry if yours didn't make it…**

**This will be my last Q&A until further notice.**

**1. I see you've done a teaser of a third Interview story…when will you start on this?**

Honestly, I really don't know…most likely after the third game comes out.

**2. Why do you hate Chica so much?**

I don't. I have answered this before, she is my favourite character but putting her through pain or killing her off helps me emotionally when writing a scene.

**3. A sequel to No Longer Alone?**

No, it's not going to happen.

**4. You mentioned you were going to do a Mangle story, is this still going to happen?**

I doubt it but I'll be happy to give you a brief and see if you want me to write it: It's basically a story in her P.O.V of how she's feeling and how she feels about the others and the pain she suffers from being dismantled by the children…but I feel this has been done before and therefore don't want to think I'm stealing ideas from other people.

**5. Where in England do you live?**

A little town called Arlesey.

**6. Will Golden Bonnie be in the third Interview story?**

Yes, that's for sure but would like to see if the new game has new characters aside from Golden Bonnie.

**7. Can I send you my work/story and if so, can you tell me what you think?**

Send me a link and when I'll get time I'll have a little read.

**8. What's your favourite food?**

Bangers and Mash with thick gravy.

**9. Is Guy Purple dead or will you bring the jerk back?**

I think it would be silly to bring him back…though never say never…but most likely he's gone for good.

**10. Why did you make Chica do that to Purple?**

I'm assuming you're talking about No Longer Alone scene…? Why not…it's my story and have never written anything like that before. When I want to be, I can be graphic.

**Again, thank you for your questions and reviews. Keep writing people.**


End file.
